You need me
by Green Angel Girl
Summary: Butch X Buttercup, lots of romance  a LOT . Don't like kissing scenes, don't read. She needs him, but she didn't want to. He needs her, but wanted to...and he still does. READ TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

I was always looked at differently.

Nobody ever paid attention to me, because I wasn't as important. Everyone needed me, but they never admitted it. I was useful in physical fighting, but nothing more. Nobody wanted me; but when they needed my help, they automatically assumed that I would help. And I would.

Everyone told me I had problems, and that I needed to calm down. They said I got too wild sometimes, and that I needed to control my anger.

But sometimes I couldn't.

Everyone always said that I dressed improper, and that I should start acting more lady like. HA! Only in their dreams…

There was only one other person that understood somewhat where I was coming from.

But we are sworn enemies.

(TO THE STORY)

I was thrown back into the building, which caved in on top of me. I made my way out, only to be met in the face by a shoe.

I fell back, wiping away the blood on my mouth. I glared up at him, and he just smirked.

Everything was exactly how it was every day…so far. He got me angry, we fought, and then we both left home unsatisfied. It wasn't enough… We were trying to get rid of the anger that burned within us, but when we fought, it only created more for us to endure the rest of the day.

We had to figure out a different way to fight the anger.

He bent down, and grabbed my hair. I growled in pain, as he yanked my head back. He smirked, and got on his knees in front of me.

I punched his jaw, leaving a victorious mark.

He grabbed my wrists with one hand, while his other hand still held tight on my hair.

"This…isn't working…" I growled angrily.

He leaned down, his messy, sweaty black hair falling down over his face, "_I know."_

Then he punched my face, sending me at least three feet back.

I got up, breathing hard.

He was standing a few feet away; his black hair wild and matted to his head. His forest green T-shirt was torn, and shredded at the ends. His black jeans were shredded so badly, you wouldn't know they were jeans. His tanned skin had cuts, and was bruised all over. His forest green eyes were glaring daggers at me, yet I saw a new emotion within them.

I didn't know what the emotion was…and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

He lunged at me, and I did the same.

We both flew up in the air, kicking and punching each other.

We flew down into Pokey Oaks High School, and accidentally…into the pool.

We both plunged into the water, in the deep end, pausing our fight for that brief moment.

I came up above the water, gasping for air. I was hitting at the waves, trying to keep myself up. The problem was…I couldn't swim. I never went swimming, because I was too occupied by fighting crime.

I finally couldn't stay up above the water anymore, and I fell to my doom at the bottom of the lake.

A pair of arms wrapped around me…probably Death's.

I came up above the water, and gasped for air, clinging to the person that helped me.

I looked up, and saw it was Butch.

The emotion that was in Butch's eyes before, shown more than ever. For once in his life he looked concerned. That concern quickly left him, and it returned to anger.

He set me up on the edge of the pool, with him still in the water, "What the _HELL_ Buttercup?"

I shivered, still coughing up a little water.

"Don't you know how to swim?" he growled at me.

"N-NO!" I yelled at him, half out of anger, half out of embarrassment.

He froze with that, before pulling me back down into the water.

I pulled away, only to find myself sinking once again.

He grabbed me, holding me close…too close.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder, refusing to look at him. He was warm, extremely warm.

He put his finger under my chin, lifting my face up, "You almost died Buttercup…"

"Wouldn't be the first time Butch," I said, my heart racing abnormally fast.

He took one last look at me through his forest green eyes, before grabbing my face and kissing me.

His lips were soft, opposite of his chest which was rock hard. My hands grabbed his hair, which was just slightly rougher than mine. His hands grabbed my hair, pushing my face towards his even more. I couldn't breathe…it was too much…I wasn't used to this…

I couldn't breath.

I pushed against him with all my strength, when reality came back to me.

He stared at me as I growled at him, "_WHAT THE HELL?"_

If I wasn't afraid of drowning, I would have let go again.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH IT!" I yelled angrily.

He grabbed my head again, pushing me down a little to where he was towering over me, "You need me."

Then he kissed me hard.

Except this time, I didn't fight it.

He was right…I did need him.

But I didn't want him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so review please! :) Oh and if you guys have any ideas, or you want me to fix something (spelling, I don't explain things well enough, grammar, punctuation…etc) just let me know! I won't bite…(hard). Ha ha. ^_^**

I was lying on a towel, soaking in the nice warm sun.

I was out on the beach, because…well I could. It was summer, so why not?

I had on my forest green one-piece (my dad wouldn't allow bikinis), and my white sparkly sunglasses. Did I care for sparkles? No, but the hot guys on the beach did.

There were people everywhere, some playing ball, some just relaxing. Most of the people were kids and couples (or at least I assumed they were, since they were kissing). I laid back on my elbows, shutting my eyes for a brief moment, when I heard a beach ball hit someone.

I knew it hit someone, because the person yelled angrily (more like cursed).

I looked over to my left, where the noise was coming from, only to see my worst nightmare.

Butch Jojo.

He stood up from where he was sitting, and tried to hunt down the person that threw it at him. He saw me, and stared for a moment.

I lowered my glasses slightly, giving him a look that basically said 'yeah, it wasn't me A-hole'.

He looked around for the person once again, (after glaring at me), and a few kids came running up to him.

"Hey mister, can we please have our ball back?" one little chubby kid with freckles asked.

"Well you know, I would…but it probably caused permanent damage to my head," Butch said coldly.

I got up; I knew where this was going to lead. I walked over towards him, and he didn't notice me just yet.

"Well, we are sorry mister," the kid said. "We didn't mean to throw it at you…"

"Yeah well I didn't mean to get hit in the head either!" Butch said glaring at them.

"Butch!" I said walking up next to him. "Just let it go…"

He glared at me, "mind your own business Blubberbutt…"

I smirked at that nickname, "That's a new one…"

He glared at me once more, and then returned to glare at the kids, "I don't really feel like giving this ball back. I feel like popping it actually…"

The kids gasped in horror (hey when you are little, having your beach ball popped is pure torture).

I stood out in front of the kids, "hand over the ball Butch, this isn't worth getting upset over."

He glared at me, "I thought I said to mind your own business."

"I don't really give a crap what you said," I said angrily. "just give them the ball."

"Make me," he said glaring at me.

I stood there for a moment, before grabbing the ball quickly, and turning around to face the kids, "here…take it before he beats the crud out of you."

"Thank you," one said before they ran off.

I turned around to glare at Butch, "Oh you're going to make the perfect father someday Butch."

"And your point is?" Butch asked rolling his eyes.

"What was all that about anyway?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing," Butch said smirking. "but it seemed to catch your attention."

I opened my mouth, and then shut it, "Moron."

He grinned, before pretending to be sad, "How come I haven't seen you in forever Butterfly?"

"Don't call me that," I said glaring at him. "And because I didn't want to see YOU."

He frowned for a moment, before grabbing my arm and dragging me into an old abandoned life guard house.

"Butch! What are you-"

He cut me off when he pushed me against the wall.

He leaned down, and kissed me with full force.

Oh here we go again…

He pulled away slightly, and licked my lips…leaving me breathless. I opened my mouth slightly, which he took as an advantage. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, tasting everywhere in my mouth.

Then he pulled away, kissed me all over my neck. I decided to let out everything with that.

"BUTCH WHAT THE F***!" I screamed at him. "GET OFF MY YOU PERV! YOU CAN'T JUST KISS WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT!"

I was breathing heavily, trying to ignore his touches of pure bliss.

He pulled away smirking, "Feel better?"

I sighed, "I little…"

"You know," he said leaning back down, caressing my face. "You're pretty damn hot when you're mad…"

Then he kissed me again.

I traced the lines of his abs, and chest muscles with my hands. Then I leaned up, and bit his ear, whispering to him, "You know how you said I was hot when I was mad?"

"Yeah...?" he sighed.

"You are too," I said kissing him again.

(TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!)

"Buttercup," Blossom said coming into my room. "You didn't sign out of your email this morning."

"I never do," I said. "It's MY laptop…not yours. Why were you spying on me?" I asked looking up from my supper.

"No, my laptop was currently downloading files, so I decided to borrow yours for a moment to check MY emails," she said. "But as I was signing out of your account, I saw someone emailing you that I didn't recognize."

"Did you click it?" I asked getting a little angry.

"Yes," she said. "And it was an email from someone by the name…'Hotsexybeast123'."

I almost hyperventilated with that…because Hotsexybeast123…was Butch.

Yeah he gave me his email…

"The email said, and I quote, 'Dear Butterbabe, I think you are the hottest babe on the planet. And even though you can be a bitch, I still think you are cute (please don't kill me because I said that). Love, your prince charming," Blossom said eying me suspiciously.

Bubbles swallowed her ramen noodles slowly, looking at me and Blossom back and forth.

"Alright first, you shouldn't have opened that email," I said. "It's personal. SECOND, it doesn't matter who Hotsexybeast123 is, because it's my business."

She glared at me, "I want to know who it is you're emailing. And if you won't tell me, I'll find out."

"You are just jealous that I found someone before you," I said angrily. "You still wish the red rowdyruff would visit you in the middle of the night."

She glared at me, "That's not true, and you know it! Besides, I'd rather be single my whole life than fall in love with a criminal, and be blinded by love so much, that it puts both of my sisters in danger…aka a boiling pot of lava!"

The fork I was holding to eat my ramen broke in half, when I squeezed it too hard out of anger, "I was FIVE!"

"Well 'I' seemed to be intelligent enough when I was five, to know the difference between true love and danger!" Blossom said angrily. "Besides, I could attract anyone if I wanted to."

"Ha! Yeah right! You don't have enough attractiveness to attract a cow!" I said angrily.

"Well since I'm prettier than you, that must mean you are down with the pigs!" Blossom said angrily.

I stood up angrily with that, and was about to throw down when Bubbles cut in, "Guys stop! This isn't helping anything!"

Blossom and I continued to glare…neither of us moving.

"Blossom, Buttercup can email who she wants…she's not stupid. Buttercup…" Bubbles said looking from Blossom to me. "Buttercup please just try to chill…"

"You'd think that would be easy to do around miss ice princess," I muttered. "Her breath isn't the only thing that's cold…"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles said standing up, giving me a look that said 'just stop'.

I picked up my ramen bowl, got a new fork, and headed upstairs, "I'll take this to go."

It was always easy to tell whose room was who.

Our old humongous room was cut into three little ones about five years ago when we were twelve. The room door on the left was blue, which just so happened to be Bubbles' room. The one in the middle was pink, and was Blossom's. The one on the right, in the corner, was lime green…which was obviously mine.

I stormed into my room angrily, with my chicken flavored ramen.

I set my bowl down on the table next to my bed, and fell onto the plush lime green comforter. I grabbed a pillow off my bed, and screamed in it for about five minutes. Then I fell back, only to see Butch emailing me on the laptop that was on the edge of the bed.

I leaned down and clicked it:

_Hey babe, what's up?_

I answered back:

**Nothing, just sister issues.**

_Red or Blondie?_

**Red…-_-**

_Figures. She bein' a bitch?_

**Don't call her that Butch, she's not a bitch.,,**

_o_O_

…**Okay fine she is, but that's not the point. She almost discovered you…**

_Yeah I know, she answered back the email I sent you saying 'GO AWAY YOU RETARD!'._

**OMG SHE WHAT?**

_Chill Butterfly, I knew it wasn't you. You would have called me something worse than retard… ;)_

**Gee, thanks Butch. -_-**

_Hey, I left you something to cheer you up…_

**Left me what, and where?**

_Look out the window…_

I turned to the window to see him floating there.

He waved at me smirking, and was holding something behind his back.

I opened the window, "How did you-?"

"I fly abnormally fast," he said grinning. "Here…happy early birthday."

"Butch…my birthday isn't until August," I said slowly. "It's June…"

He smirked, "Well happy early birthday is WAY better than happy late birthday."

I grinned, "So what did ya get me?"

"Nothing much, but I figured I had to get you SOMETHING," he said.

"Well, I suppose coming from you, that was very thoughtful," I said smiling slightly.

He held up bouquet of yellow buttercups, "I hope you realize it took my ten whole minutes to find these…"

I laughed, "Oh I'm sorry it took you so long…"

"Hey I had to cover half of the U.S," he said. "I guess they aren't in season or something."

I smiled and took the flowers, "Thank you Butch…although I was expecting a football with a ribbon tied around it…"

He grinned, "Do you want one?"

"Not really, I'm just saying I wasn't expecting flowers," I said. "Thank you."

Then I kissed him lightly, and he pretended to float to heaven.

He lowered back down, "Goodnight Buttercakes…"

"Goodnight Butchie-boy," I said as he flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm serious, if you have any complaints (like I made a mistake or something) just tell me in the reviews. It will actually help me out a lot! Like for example, I made a mistake in the last chapter…I wonder if you noticed it. :3 I found it as I was reading it over to see where I last left off… The mistake was…*sigh* after I said "TIME SKIIIIIIIIP!" I said that Blossom went into Buttercup's room. The rest of that scene, they were in the kitchen…without mentioning that they left. I planned it to be in the kitchen all along, but I accidentally said Blossom was in her room. My bad…ha ha. I haven't fixed that yet by the way…so you can see it. :3 Anyways, ENJOY!**

I cuddled up into his nice warm chest, on his fluffy, green bed. He had his arm around me, holding me close.

"You know if we get caught your dad is going to shoot me with a lazer right?" I said to him quietly.

He smirked, "I doubt he's THAT dense…"

"True, that is the monkey that created you," I said. "I guess he did one thing right…"

He chuckled, giving me a hug, "Hmmm, a compliment from you? It must be the apocalypse…"

I smirked, "Must be."

He kissed my forehead, "We won't get caught babe."

"I know," I said.

He looked at me, "Then why were you worried?"

"I wasn't," I said.

He frowned a little, "Then why did you say-"

"I was just saying, that if we DID get caught…what would happen," I said. "I'm not actually worried…"

"Oh," he said.

Then he turned back to me, "If my dad suddenly burst into the room, what would you do?"

I smirked, "This…"

I didn't notice any change, but that was because I was causing it.

Butch gasped, "What the-"

"I'm still here," I said.

"I know I can feel you…but you're…" he was open mouthed staring in my direction.

"Invisible?" I asked grinning to myself.

"Yeah," he said before grinning wickedly. "That's so cool…I can't do that…"

"Really?" I asked reappearing.

"Yeah," he said. "Is it your unique power?"

"No," I said sighing. "I don't have one."

"Really?" he asked frowning. "Your sisters can do that too?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"Have you ever tried to find out if you did-"

"Yes," I said sitting up, a little angry. "When I was five, me and my sisters tried out all our powers.

"And?" he asked.

"All I found out I could do was this," I said curling my tongue.

He smirked, "Same thing happened to me, except…"

He touched his nose with his tongue, which made my laugh.

Then I frowned, "Wait, you HAVE a unique power! You can create a force field!" 

"Me and my brothers can do that," he said. "Not just me. I don't have one…yet…"

"You're still hoping?" I asked smiling.

He grinned, "I don't give up on ANYTHING that easily…" 

"Yeah I know," I said. "That's why we would end up fighting each other for three hours every day…"

He smirked at that.

Then I frowned, "What's that noise?"

"What nois-" he froze…hearing what I did.

It was a distant noise, but since we had super hearing…we could hear it easily. I knew that sound too well…

A cry for help.

Butch laid his head back on his arms, "Well…that's your call BC. I'll just stay here and take a nap if you don't mind.."

I frowned at him, "You know…you COULD come help me."

"Why?" he asked looking at me. "You don't need it."

I glared at him, "Because maybe you could try to do something good for once in your life!"

He put his arms over his eyes, lying back down, "I'll pass."

I got up, walked over to him, and hit him, "Come help me you moron!"

He raised an elbow to look at me, "I don't want to."

I gave him 'the look', which made him back up a little. He still, however, didn't want to do as I said. Figures…he WAS stubborn.

"COME ON!" I yelled.

He quickly got up, and covered my mouth, "Shhh! Someone will hear you!"

I pulled away angrily.

"Besides," he said. "Why do you want me to come with you so badly?"

"Because…because…" I was so angry, I was at a loss for words.

"Because what?" Butch asked getting a little angry also.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T DATE A VILLAIN!" I yelled, before he covered my mouth again.

Then he pulled away frowning, "Repeat that…?"

"I can't…I can't date a villain," I said looking away.

"Are you trying to change me?" he said getting angry. "Is that what this is?"

"Wait what?" I said. "N-no!"

He was already fuming, "Well listen to me Buttercup Utonium…you can't change who I am, no matter what! And don't you think you can either!"

"Butch…" I said. "I wasn't trying to change you!"

"Then why the HELL would you want me to stop being a villain, and be a superhero?" Butch asked angrily. "Unless I'm just not good enough for you now…is that it?"

"Because…because…" I said, as tears formed in my eyes.

"BECAUSE WHAT?" Butch yelled.

I blinked the tears away, "Because nobody would understand!"

He stopped for a moment, before continuing, "Understand what?"

I looked away, "They wouldn't understand_ us…"_

He didn't answer.

I walked forward to the window, "I have to go…save that person…"

"You do that," Butch said…obviously still angry.

Then I flew away.

_I ran down all the hallways, to see that none of them came to an end. Everything was happening so quickly, I couldn't tell what was happening. Suddenly, chains appeared out of thin air, and wrapped themselves around my wrists, legs, and feet._

_I was thrown back into a chair, the chains twisting themselves to it._

"_Ahhh…my sweet Buttercup," an eerie voice said. "So brave yet…so fragile…"_

"_Fragile?" I said angrily. "Who the heck are you callin' fragile?"_

"_You," the voice said with a laugh (it was a man, though it was hard to tell since his voice changed pitches every five seconds)._

"_What do you want?" I asked angrily._

"_Your child," he said._

"_My what now?" I said wide eyed. "I ain't pregnant!"_

"_Not yet," he said. "But you will be, and the child you will conceive will be the most powerful human being in the history of the world!"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked angrily._

"_I tried to avoid you," he said. "But all the human women that I tried it with weren't strong enough to carry such a child. But you…you can…"_

"_Are you trying to tell me you are going to test tube me or something?" I said angrily._

"_Not quite…you see…" he chuckled. "You are going to carry MY child soon…"_

"_I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I yelled._

"_Mmmm…feisty…" he laughed. "Perfect."_

_I growled, "I'm not carrying ANYONE'S baby!"_

_Then I automatically thought of Butch and his smile…and…_

_URGH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"_You WILL carry my child dear Buttercup," he said. "You'll see…"_

I shot up in my bed, gasping and sweating like crazy.

It was just a dream…just a dream…

Wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so thanks again for the reviews…my whole aim is to get as many as possible :). And no that doesn't mean you can review over and over just to make the number bigger (though thank you for offering…lol). BTW whoever thinks Butch is hotz, say so in your review! (I do).**

I glared at the basketball hoop, which lay just above my bed (over my pillow). Why did he have to be so stubborn? I mean, how hard is it to save someone? I guess I should blame myself though, for actually believing he was a good person. I should have known this would happen, I mean he was born in a toilet and raised by a monkey! I should have been more careful, but no… Instead I had to put my faith in someone that had beaten me up my whole life, and hoped he told the truth. But instead, I just got broken.

Like I said…I just got broken. I wasn't fractured. Broken hearts can mend over time…I think. Can't they? I mean, if they didn't…everybody on Earth would be depressed. Besides, I'm strong. I get over things easy…

Don't I?

I sighed, sitting up. It had been three days since me and Butch had our little argument, and I doubted I'd seen that last of it. I mean Butch just can't LET IT GO. He's stubborn like that… And I admit, I could be a bit stubborn too (not as much as him though).

"Knock knock," I heard Bubbles say as she cracked open my door. "May I come in?"

"I suppose," I sighed, still a little angry.

She walked over my bed, and sat down across from me, holding out at least six different containers of green nail polish.

"I've decided to give you a manicure," she said smiling. "You need one, Miss 'I bite my nails'…"

I slowly pulled away my fingers from my mouth, a little embarrassed.

"You do know that's a really bad habit right?" she said.

"Yes, do I care? No," I said narrowing my eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "Well anyway, what are you upset about?"

"What are you talking about?" I said innocently (innocent? Yeah right).

She brought out a nail filer, and started doing my left hand, "You bite your nails when you get upset over something."

"I'm not upset," I lied, looking away.

"Look me in the eye and say that," she said pausing.

I looked at her, and opened my mouth…but nothing came out (I just couldn't lie to my sweet, innocent, blonde sister).

"That's what I thought," she said smirking slightly, while returning to the filing of my nails.

"It's nothing Bubs," I said angrily.

She took my right hand and started filing the nails on that one, "Oh come on, I'm good at keeping secrets!"

I sighed; she WAS good at keeping secrets.

"Alright fine…but you can't tell Blossom, whatever you do," I said. "Because if you tell her, all Hell will break loose."

She smiled, "Alright."

"I kind of liked this guy," I said.

She gasped, "OH MY GOSH REALLY?"

I leaned back a little as she went right in front of my face.

"Yeah…I DID," I said. "But he was a jerk the other day, so I have decided I am over with him…"

"You don't look like you are over him," Bubbles said. "I think you still like him."

I looked away, and she started painting my nails, "I AM over him…"

"Are you?" she said.

I looked at her, and she was staring right at me.

Bubbles could do things to you. She could just look at you, and make you feel better. Or she could eye you, and make you tell the truth. It wasn't a special power, it was just her personality…

"Well?" she said after a moment. "Are you over him?"

"N-no…" I said quietly, as a tear slowly made its way down my cheek.

She completely stopped painting my nails, and pulled me into a hug, "Oh Buttercup…you really do have feelings!"

I groaned, and she giggled, "It'll be okay. I promise. If he doesn't take you back, then he's not worth it…"

"He's not worth anything," I said. "He's the slime they scrape off of slugs…"

"Then why do you like him?" Bubbles asked.

"Because…I really have no idea," I said. "Maybe it's because he's hot, or maybe it's because he liked me for me…and not because of what I look like."

Bubbles smiled, "So he really isn't the slime they scrape of slugs huh?"

I frowned looking away again, "Oh he is…"

Then I looked out my window, "So why do I still like him?"

Bubbles finished painting my nails, "I don't know, but maybe he still likes you…"

I clenched my teeth together, "I don't care what he still likes…he's a piece of garbage!"

Bubbles sighed, "So who is he anyway?"

"Nobody," I said angrily. "Just go before I throw something at you…"

"You've knocked my teeth out before Buttercup, I can take you," she said grinning at me.

I glared at her, and she just stood up, "Come on…just tell me."

I looked away, "No."

She stood there for a moment, "Who do you hate the most out of everyone in the world?"

"Butch Jojo," I said. "Why?"

She grinned, "You like BUTCH?"

I frowned, "Wait…WHAT?"

"Right now you are mad at the person you still like, so it's got to be BUTCH!" Bubbles squealed.

I glared at her, "Fine. It's Butch. WHOOPIDEE DOO!"

She smiled, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," I muttered.

She gave me one last hug, "Supper will be ready in about an hour…"

"Got it," I said as she left.

I frowned, did I really still like Butch? Maybe that's why I feel sick to my stomach. I shook my head. NO. I didn't like him. I LOATHED HIM. And if he really wants me back, then he can apologize himself. It's HIS fault, not mine. I don't have to apologize, and he can't make me.

"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!"

I jumped in alarm to the extremely loud sound from my computer.

I looked to see it was from non other than…Butch.

Guess I should read it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I won't update for a week, because of camp. But after that I'm good :)**

**And PLEASE review! Reviews are good! I really like long reviews too, so those who think it might be annoying, and don't write long ones (and instead write one sentence), don't because I like them long. But if you like them short, then keep em' short. Anyway, I'll shut up now.**

I reached over to my laptop, and saw the email flashing bright colors at me. I clicked it, and it popped up only three words. Those words said it all; after I read them I knew exactly what I was going to do. Those words weren't 'I am sorry', or 'I miss you'. No…they were…

"Me…you…skyscraper," I said reading them slowly, my eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

I frowned at the email, trying to understand why he wanted me to go there. You see, we sort of had this place we would go to. So if we wanted to keep things short, we would be like, "See you at the skyscraper!" It was our secret spot…

Like I said…it WAS our secret spot. Now it seems to me it was just a waste of my time.

I groaned, and put on some clothes; a pair of black jeans, a lime green tank top, a black jacket, and some sneakers.

"HEY!" I yelled down the stairs. "I'M GOING FOR A WALK! I'LL BE BACK LATER!"

"OKAY!" Bubbles yelled back.

I could here Blossom protesting…but who gives a crap?

I flew out my window, and out to the skyscraper.

It was the tallest one in Townsville, but nobody went up there. Well nobody except for Butch and I of course. It was located in the center, and was extremely easy to get to.

I floated up, and saw him standing there.

His back was facing me, but I could tell he knew I was there. I just stood there for a moment, taking him in. His black hair was blowing in the wind, and he was wearing black jeans and a green T-shirt, along with white tennis shoes.

"I knew you'd be here," I heard him say.

I froze, "Why did you want me here?"

Then without warning, he turned around and tackled me.

"HEY! URGH! BUTCH GET OFF!" I screamed, while kicking and punching him.

He was straddling me, while I lay on the ground. Then he leaned down, holding my wrists above my head.

"_Just…shut up,"_ he said menacingly hot.

Then he kissed me, hard.

I didn't move for a moment, even when his lips started moving against mine. He growled, and moved one of my hands to where he could hold both of my wrists in one hand. Then with the other, he grabbed my chin and opened my mouth, shoving his tongue in. It was too much for me to handle. I tried not to, I swear I did…

I kissed him back.

He was lying next to me, caressing my cheek. I had my eyes shut, and my head back against my arms.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

I laughed slightly, smirking to myself.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"It only took you an hour of kissing, and five minutes of just laying here doing nothing for you to finally say that," I said grinning.

He glared, "At least I said it."

Then he got up, and leaned down over me, "I really am sorry…"

I sighed, "I swore to myself I wouldn't say this but…"

I smiled at him slightly, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted. It's your decision, whether or not to be good. And as much as I wish you were good…"

My voice trailed off on its own, as I looked away.

He put his finger under my chin, and pulled my head up. Then he gave me a small kiss on my lips. I pulled away, "I am with you, whatever you choose to do…on anything…no matter what topic. Even if it's over a block of cheese!"

He smiled, "Thank you. And I'll try to make exceptions…"

"Like…helping me fight crime?" I asked.

"Except that," he said frowning.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean…I don't want to get into another argument…I'm just curious…"

He looked away, "Buttercup…"

"Don't pout at me Butch, it ain't gonna work," I said glaring at him.

"Fine," he said. "I was born to be evil, I was raised to be evil…and so naturally…I'm expected to be evil!"

"Just switch sides then!" I said.

"You don't understand," he said looking down. "Nobody would understand, not my brothers, my dad, your sisters…not even Townsville's citizens!"

I looked down, "Just like our relationship…if that's what it is…"

He looked at me, "Now do you understand? Someone can't just switch sides. Nobody would trust me except you…"

He pulled my head back up to look at him, "And as much as I appreciate you understand, Buttercup…it's just-"

"Not good enough," I said slowly. "I know…I get it."

He pulled me into a hug, "We'll figure something out…don't worry."

"_Dear Buttercup…"_

I sat up in my bed, gasping, "W-where are you?"

"_I'm right behind you…"_

I turned around, as gasped as hands made there way to my mouth.

I looked down and saw that the hands weren't hands…they were claws.

"_Shhhhh…" _he said sinisterly.

A wet, slimy thing ran across my cheek…and I assumed it was his tongue. Butch did that to me a lot, but only to pick on me. The way this guy did it, was to show I was obviously powerless compared to him.

"_If you're quiet and behave…no harm will come to you," _he said.

I pushed against him, but it obviously made no difference…he was too powerful.

I don't know if it was just because I was a little afraid…or because I felt so weak near him, but I felt a tear make it's way down my cheek.

"_Aw, don't cry Buttercup,"_ he said wiping it away with his claw. "_I thought you were the tough one…"_

I am.

I caught on fire, which made him gasp and pull away.

"BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! BUTCH! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" I screamed in panic.

Then something hit my head, and I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

NORMAL POV

"Did you hear that?"

"I think it was Buttercup!"

"Well come on let's go check…"

*moments later*

"OH MY GOD WHERE'S BUTTERCUP?"

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

I was alone in my bed, trying to go to sleep. My bed was king sized (Mojo didn't skimp out when he stole beds for us…), and had forest green satin sheets. I had just started to doze off into dreamland when…

I heard her scream.

It was distant, but clear as day. She needed my help, and I planned on giving it to her.

I was immediately out of my bed, and flying to her house.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

I woke up, to see I was in a bed.

The bed was extremely comfortable…almost like how I imagine a cloud to feel like. It wasn't too squishy, but not as firm as rock. It wasn't too hot, and I wasn't freezing either. It even smelled good; almost like…nothing I'd ever smelled before. It was an addicting smell, more addicting than beer to a drunkard. It was…perfect.

Too perfect.

I shot up in bed, noticing I had a headache due to the blow I had received earlier. I looked around, to see the bed was definitely not mine. The sheets were red, but the comforter was black. There was an array of black and red pillows all around me, almost like a wall; keeping me from escaping.

The room I was in had red walls, and black carpet. There was a large black vanity in the corner, and a black chest of droors on the other wall across from the vanity.

"_Get enough sleep?"_

I froze, before turning slowly to my left.

He was standing there, claws and all, with a grim expression on his face.

"Where am I Him?" I asked angrily.

"Where do you think?" he said rolling his eyes. "You're in my bedroom of course…"

"WHAT?" I yelled getting up out of the bed.

Or at least attempting to.

My knees gave out as soon as I stood up, which led to me falling on the ground.

Him caught me, and laid me down carefully on the bed.

"I gave you a dose of antidote X," he said. "Not enough to really harm you, but enough to make you powerless."

My mouth fell open, "Not enough to harm me? I CAN'T STAND UP!"

"Exactly…you can't escape," he said plainly. "You are stuck here for at least a couple of hours…long enough to do my business."

My eyes went wide, "No. Oh no no no NO! You will not, I repeat NOT, TOUCH ME!"

He smirked leaning down slowly, "I had a plan beforehand, to impregnate you by tube…but I think the original way will be more…fun…"

I could hardly move my legs, but I thrashed my arms around like crazy.

He grabbed my wrists with his claws tightly, but not tight enough to harm me.

I looked him up and down, noticing he was only in a black satin bathroom.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"What happened to your cross-dressing self?" I asked angrily and desperately.

He smirked, "I only do that on occasion just for the heck of it. I can live for eternity you know, unless I get killed. But it's extremely difficult to kill a demon, and even you probably wouldn't have enough will-power to do it. So I'm basically immortal."

I squirmed in anger, "LET ME GO!"

"Make me," he said sinisterly.

* * *

><p>I laid on his bed, not able to move.<p>

He was towering over my naked figure with his own. I admit he had an extremely 'to die for' figure. But I didn't care…all I wanted was Butch. I wasn't to type to admit when I needed help, nor did I admit that I was scared.

But I admitted it then.

I needed Butch; I was scared, powerless, and not to mention naked.

"Alright, you are completely powerless now," Him said angrily. "Now if you'll just hold still it won't hurt."

I groaned angrily, "Asshole."

He smirked with that, "Powerless, hardly even able to see what's going on around you, and you are still feisty."

I gathered up all my strength to glare at him, before falling back in exhaustion.

Antidote X worked miracles for a villain.

"AHHHHHH!"

Him froze, when Butch threw himself on the demon.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed, punching the demon all over.

I was too much in shock, and relief to feel a bit ashamed of my nudeness.

Butch laze beamed him, in a certain area…which was followed by a screech of pain.

Then Butch turned to me, stopped for a moment…noticing I was unclothed, then turned around.

He took off his green sweatshirt, and put it on me. Then he picked me up, and we appeared in his room.

He sat down on his bed, still holding me close, "Buttercup…are you alright?"

I looked at him, and then weakly lifted my hand to his face, "Y-y-you…"

He held my hand to his cheek, "What is it?"

My eyes filled with tears, "H-he…"

He cupped my face in his free hand, "Buttercup…tell me…"

A tear strolled down my face, "Y-You're to l-late…"

His eyes went wide, as he understood my words.

Brick burst open Butch's door, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Boomer was standing right behind him, with a confused and angry expression on his face.

Butch looked at Brick, "D-don't touch her…"

Brick froze, seeing my condition, "What happened?"

"Him," Butch said, his voice cracking. "How did you find out she was in here anyway?"

His question was answered when Blossom and Bubbles stormed in, "LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

Butch grabbed Blossom's arm, "No..wait…"

Blossom glared at Brick, but stopped nonetheless.

Boomer slowly made his way forward, along with Bubbles.

"Butch?" Boomer said slowly.

Butch was looking down at me, his hair falling in his face. His eyes stared strait into mine, almost like he was reading my mind. But he wouldn't do that even if he could.

He looked angry, extremely angry. But not at me, it was strange. His forest green eyes were overflowing with emotions, and he started shaking.

Bubbles started to walk closer to him that Boomer, but Boomer stopped her, "Don't…I can't tell if he's angry or not."

Boomer walked up to Butch slowly, and put his hand in Butch's shoulder.

"Butch?" Boomer asked softly, worried there was something wrong.

Butch shut his eyes, and a single tear strolled out.

My eyes went wide.

"Butch…what happened?" Boomer asked softly.

Butch turned slowly to Boomer, "H-he…"

His voice cracked, before he turned back to me, "I'm so sorry…"

"Butch…" I whispered hoarsly.

"No…don't," he said. "Please…"

"What happened Butch?" Brick asked sternly.

Butch turned to him slowly, "I was too late…that's what h-happened…"

"OH MY GOD IS SHE DEAD?" Blossom screamed.

"No she's not dead!" Boomer said making a face. "Her eyes are wide open…almost like she'd just seen a ghost…"

"Seeing a ghost would have been better," Butch said slowly, as he tried to keep more tears from falling out.

"Butch…tell us…what happened?" Brick asked getting impatient, yet he remained calm, knowing his brother was extremely upset.

There was a long pause, while everyone waited for his answer.

He slowly leaned down, and kissed my nose...making sure no one saw. His hair was longer than usual, since he was on the verge of getting a haircut...so it covered up his actions. He could have been whispering to me for all they knew.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before sitting back up.

"Well?" Brick asked angrily.

There was another long silence before he answered.

"Him raped Buttercup."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so just a quickie here… Some reviews said that it sucked that BC got pregnant… NOBODY SAID SHE WAS! I'm not saying she isn't, but I'm not saying she is either. You'll have to read to find out… The point is, she got raped…and at the moment she's not to happy about it (I wouldn't be). So anyway…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :)**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

I was in the shower.

I had to get that disgusted feeling from earlier off of me…ASAP. I felt different. I felt disgusting. I felt less innocent. I felt more…

Vulnerable.

And I hated it.

I scrubbed down at my area like there was no tomorrow, trying to get the feeling off of me. I had already washed myself six times, and that revolting feeling hadn't left me. The feeling was overwhelming… I couldn't stand it in the slightest bit. It would be like if I had run around Townsville nude, then hadn't taken a shower in six years. No…scratch that. It was ten times _worse _than that.

I threw my lime green scrubbie at the wall (**A/N: A scrubbie is the name I give for a poof, or whatever it is other people call it.)**

I sunk down, letting the water shower on my head like rain. I curled up my knees to my chest, and sunk my head down. Tears started building up in my eyes, and as much as I hated it…I needed a good cry.

I've only cried a few times in my life, and most were when I was younger (mostly temper tantrum cries). I don't believe I'd cried in seven or eight years until then. The few times I'd cried, however…

I definitely cried.

It was either all or nothing, not that in between stuff Bubbles did a lot.

And at that moment I was crying my eyes out; my shoulders shaking, with heavy sobs of anger and fear. I wasn't sure which was dripping more; the water from the shower, or my tears. My eyes started to hurt from the crying, and I could hardly breath from the spasms.

"_Buttercup?"_

My head shot up, and I immediately tried to contain my lamenting cries.

"_You okay in there?"_

It was Butch…

I couldn't let him see my like this (especially naked). I knew if I didn't answer, he WOULD come in. He was overprotective that way.

"Y-yeah…" I stammered, getting up and turning the water off. "B-but don't come in…"

"I won't," Butch answered out the door. "Are you sure you're okay…you sound like you've been crying."

"I-I'm n-not!" I said angrily.

"Okay," he's known me long enough to know that when I'm upset, it's not the time to push it. Plus he has been really pissed since what had happened, so he's not in the mood to deal with me anyway…at least not like that. He's been extremely careful, and gentle with me since what had happened.

I dried off, and put my green pajamas on.

The disgusting feeling was still there, but I tried hard to ignore it…as hard as it was.

When I opened the door, Butch was standing there waiting.

"So do they know?" I managed to ask without stammering.

"About us?" he asked looking me in the eye. "Yes."

"Are they handling it well?" I asked slowly.

He was watching me closely, obviously making sure that I was really okay.

There were many emotions in his green eyes; hate for my rapist, fear for my wellbeing, and vigilance for anything that might upset me in any way.

But there was one emotion that stood out the most in his eyes, and his face (though he tried to hide it).

Guilt.

He believed that everything was his fault, since he didn't get there in time. I tried to tell him it wasn't, but he wouldn't believe me.

"Well?" I asked watching him.

"I suppose," he said. "Boomer and Bubbles are…well…Boomer and Bubbles. They think we look 'cute' together."

He made big quotation mark signs with his hands when he said 'cute'.

"What about Blossom and Brick?" I asked not looking at him.

"They are handling it well…for them," he said. "Blossom said that trusts you, but she glared at me. Brick on the other hand, isn't even speaking to me."

"How is that handling it well then?" I asked frowning. "If he isn't speaking to you, then he's obviously upset."

"He's not killing me," Butch said looking away.

I walked close to him, making him look at me, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I've caused all of this…"

He gave me a hug quickly, "Don't be. You didn't cause it…it just happened. It's not your fault…"

"It's not yours either," I said looking up at him.

He let me go, and started to walk away from me.

"Don't you dare walk away Butch Jojo!" I said shakily. "You have to understand this wasn't your fault! It was Him's!"

His hands balled up into fists, "It was my fault…I should have gotten there sooner…"

"NO!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes out of both anger and anguish. "It wasn't your fault!"

He turned around angrily, "YES IT WAS! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE SOONER! I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU, BUT I DIDN'T! IF I HAD GOTTEN THERE…THEN…Then this…this all wouldn't have happened…"

His voice faded as tears built up in his eyes.

The tears in mine escaped from seeing him like this…

Bubbles and Boomer came up the stairs, "What is it?"

"Nothing," I said going into Butch's arms, as he held me close.

"You two alright?" Boomer asked with compassion.

"Y-yeah," I sniffed. "Just getting over it…"

He nodded, "Well…your dad got the results."

"What results?" I asked oblivious for a moment.

"The pregnancy results," Bubbles said. "Remember how he made you give samples of your-"

"YES! YES I REMEMBER!" I yelled covering my ears. "Please don't remind me again…"

"Yeah, well anyway he has the results now," Bubbles said. "But he didn't tell us what they were yet…"

I nodded, "Alright."

Me and Butch went downstairs, into the lab.

My dad was obviously still not used to having the Ruffs in his home…not trying to kill us. But he was handling everything rather well actually…especially me and Butch.

"Well?" Butch demanded, holding my hand tightly.

My dad looked at me, and suddenly I was very aware of that horrid feeling again.

I was very aware of everything actually; the feeling, the fact that I'd lost my virginity (and unwillingly I might add [to a freaking demon]), and the fact that I might have to be a mother to a demonic child in nine months.

"I have good news, and bad news," he said.

"Dang it…do you have to torture us?" I demanded angrily. "Just tell us…please…"

He smiled slightly, "The bad news first then?"

Me and Butch both nodded.

Everyone else gathered around, even Brick who was obviously upset for many reasons (probably because he was jealous that Butch asked me out before he asked Blossom).

"The bad news is…" he paused for a moment, and Butch's hand tightened. "I won't be a grandfather for a few more years…"

Me and Butch (and everyone else for that matter) sighed in relief.

He hugged me, and kissed my forehead…as I let out a few tears of ease.

"The good news is, since I'm not going to be a grandfather soon," he grinned. "I'm not old yet!"

We all laughed, including Butch.

O.O.O

Butch held me close, as I snuggled into his warm chest.

I remember Him smelling heavenly (which is weird since he's DEFINITELY not from heaven). Butch, however, smelled better. His scent was certainly not Heavenly…but it was better. He smelled like pine cones, men's cologne, and boxing gloves. It was an odd smell…but it suited him like a strawberry and whipped cream.

"You are still upset…" he said looking at me. "I can tell…what is it?"

I groaned, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on…tell me," Butch said rubbing my back softly.

I buried my face in his chest, trying to ignore what I wanted, and didn't want to tell him.

"Please," he said leaning down. "I might be able to help…"

I looked at him, "It's just…ever since what happened…I-I…"

My voice trailed off, and a lump swelled in my throat. I swallowed it back…because there was NO way I was going to start crying _again._

He put his finger under my chin, and lifted my head up, "Tell me."

"I feel…_disgusting_," I said with venom in my voice. "I feel like even if I took a thousand baths, the feeling would never go away. And it's driving me CRAZY!"

My eyes filled with tears, but I shut my eyes hard so they wouldn't escape.

Butch sat up, taking me with him. Then he kissed my forehead, "I'm so sorry Buttercup…"

I looked up at him, "It's not your fault. Please understand that…"

He looked me in the eye, "I wish I could. No matter what I try to think, somehow, deep down, I know it IS my fault."

I shook my head, "Butch…please…"

He looked away, "This isn't how the story goes…the man is supposed to save the girl…"

"The story isn't over yet Butch," I said cupping his cheek in my hand, and turning him to look at me. "It's just begun…"

"Well if that's true, then this is a cruddy way to start," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"You always look at the downside of things," I said frowning. "Try to look at the bright side…"

"And why don't you humor me, by telling me what the bright side _is…_" he said eying me.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not dead, I didn't get a disease, and I'm (at the moment) in your arms," I said smiling at the last part.

"How can you act so happy, even though you aren't?" he said, his eyebrows knitting together. "I know you aren't, so don't lie to me. But you still act happy, just for my sake…"

"I live with Bubbles," I said simply.

He smirked with that, before looking me in the eye, "I can't tell you that my mind has changed on whether or not all this was my fault… But I _can _tell you, that I promise I'll never…EVER…let this happen again. It's already happened one too many times, so now I leave the burden on myself to protect you forever."

I smiled, "And you'll succeed…I just hope this doesn't mean you won't drive me crazy."

"I'll protect you forever Buttercup…within limits," he said smiling.

I smiled more, before frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Butch asked noticing my change in mood.

I had been thinking about this a lot since what had happened earlier. I thought about it before, but now more than ever. I had to know the answer…so now was as good as ever to ask the question.

"Do you love me?" I asked looking at him.

_Some say love, it is a river…_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor…_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

Butch's mouth fell open slightly, "Buttercup…"

"I understand if you don't," I said looking away. "I just need to know now…"

"I've told you before that I love you," Butch said frowning slightly. "Do you not believe me or something?"

"No, it's just…" I looked at him. "Do you _really _love me?"

_Some say love, it is a hunger…_

_An endless aching need._

_I say love, it is a flower…_

_And you it's only seed._

He cupped my face in his hands, "Buttercup…I want you to listen to me."

I nodded, holding his hands to my face.

"I love you more than anything in the universe, and when I say that…I mean it," he said softly, yet sternly. "I love you more than fighting, or even food."

I smiled slightly at that comment.

"I love you so much, that I would do anything for you," he said. "I would go to outer space, and bring you back a star…even if it meant that the earth would probably blow up or something. I would go through millions of oyster shells, just to find you the perfect pearl. I wouldn't eat any food for ever if we were running out, just so you could eat all that was left. And then if we ran out, I would find you more."

A tear fell out of my eye after he said that…with more to soon follow.

_It's the heart afraid of breaking,_

_That never learns to dance._

_It's the dream afraid of waking,_

_That never takes the chance._

_It's the one, who won't be taken,_

_Who can not seem to give._

_And the soul afraid of dying,_

_That never learns to live._

"I would never sleep again for the rest of my life, just to watch out for monsters under your bed. I would carve your name in a comet with laser vision, so every few years when it passes by, we could see it. I would leave you if you wanted me to, but still watch you just in case you changed your mind. I would learn how to play the piano, just so I could play you your favorite song," he said, his eyes not averting their gaze.

I sniffed quietly, as more tears fell out.

_When the night has been too lonely,_

_And the road has been to long._

_And you think love is only,_

_For the lucky and the strong._

_Just remember the winter,_

_Far beneath the bitter snows._

_Lies the seed,_

_That with the sun's love,_

_In the Spring…_

_Becomes the rose._

"Buttercup, I love you. I always have, and I always will," he said. "You may not believe me, but you will. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow…but soon."

I cried out happily, and threw my arms around him…pulling him into a kiss.

He was shocked for a moment, but then without hesitation he pulled me close. My fingers tangled in his hair, as his did mine. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. My bit my bottom lip softly, begging for entrance. I granted it to him, and he slipped his tongue in…tasting everything. I eased mine into his mouth slowly, and hesitantly. He let me, giving me a groan when we started battling for dominance.

His hands grabbing my thighs, hoisting me up higher. He kissed my neck softly, as we both tried to catch our breath.

It was at that moment I realized something had changed in me.

"Butch…" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" he said, his voice muffled from my neck.

"I don't feel it anymore…" I said, my head rolling back when he started nibbling on my neck.

"Don't feel what?" he asked looking up.

"That disgusting feeling I had," I said. "It's gone…"

He frowned, "I wonder how…"

Then it hit me, and I kissed him again, "I guess Love does cure everything…"

**I loved writing that…oh and sorry you guys had to wait so long. It took me two nights to write this, because I only get so long on the computer. As it is, I had to beg my brother to let me on…anyway. I hope y'all enjoyed it. And just in case you were wondering…no it isn't a trick, Buttercup is NOT pregnant. I didn't want her to be…yet…lol. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I just wanted to say, that thing about love that I wrote in the last chapter…well when Butch was saying how much he loved BC…I DID make that up. But the thing in between it, was a song called "The Rose" by Bette Midler. Just so you know, but thank you everyone for saying how good Butch's lines were (I did make them up…as I just said). :)**

(NORMAL POV)

"_CURSE YOU POWERPUFF!"_

_Him clawed at his chair, until the red fabric ripped. His eyes narrowed at the screen in front of him, seeing the green puff cuddling up happily to her lover. It made him more infuriated to see that her lover happened to be the green Rowdyruff Boy…whom he had put so much faith in. He had put more faith in Brick (being leader and all), but the fact that even ONE of them had betrayed him…made him wish evil things in his mind._

_Also, his plan had failed in first attempt. He knew it. If it had worked, he would have felt a connection to it._

"_I'll get you soon enough…" he sneered, his eyes narrowing._

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

I blinked tiredly, pulling the covers closer over me. I had suddenly gotten extremely cold 'had I left the window open?'.

Butch was going to sleep with me (not SLEEP with me…just…sleep…you know…shutting eyes, snoring…etc.) but Blossom and the Professor (mostly Blossom) refused to let him. Disapproved of it would be an understatement.

The other two boys, along with Butch, slept on the couches. I wondered which Brother had to sleep on the floor…since we only had two couches. The only reason Boomer was here, was because Brick and Butch were. Brick was here to make sure we didn't try to ambush them or something… And Butch was here, to of course, protect me.

As glad as I was to have him in the house, I still felt unsafe alone in my bed. I even had my door cracked for the first time in years.

I had finally fallen asleep after about two hours of tossing and turning, only to be awoken soon after.

I glimpsed at my clock and it read '3:47 A.M.'.

Great, just great; I'd been asleep for three hours.

I still couldn't figure out why it was so cold in here all of a sudden, just a few moments ago it was perfectly warm. I pulled the covers over my head, shivering. Then I froze when I heard a steady breathing, not far from me.

I threw the covers back, sitting up faster than the speed of light. I looked in front of me, only to see…_Him…_

His eyes narrowed, my voice catching in my throat.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you…" he sneered, making his way to me. "If the first time didn't succeed, then I shall just have to…'try try again' as they say."

I was trying hard to scream, but I physically couldn't for some reason. My voice was just wheezing, not actually forming any audible words.

His claw stroked my cheek, "I don't fancy you Buttercup Utonium…don't worry."

He chucked slightly, "If your youngest sister was strong enough, then I would use her…she IS…_sweetly addictive…"_

That did it.

"BUTCH!" I screamed. "HELP!"

I punched Him's face, leaping up out of the bed to run out the door.

I ran out through to hallway, only to run into a wall.

Did I say wall?

I meant my boyfriend…(my bad…he he).

"Buttercup," he said as I clutched him tightly. "What happened? Did he come?"

"Y-yeah," I said trying to process what I had heard Him say about my dear sister.

Then it hit me…he _liked _Bubbles.

Suddenly I got so infuriated, that saying Butch couldn't even take me, would be a DEFINATE understatement.

"_And I'm going to kill him…"_ I said, as my voice lowered into an eerie, cold sneer.

Butch made me look at him, "What did he do you?"

"Me?" I said. "Nothing…"

Brick and Boomer flew up, "what's going on?"

Then Blossom came out of her room, obviously angry to be awake so early.

"What the heck is going on out here?" she groaned, while yawning.

"Him tried to get Buttercup again," Butch said before frowning. "I think…"

"You think?" Brick said raising an eyebrow.

Butch looked at me, "Just a second ago you were terrified, and then suddenly you get so angry all the villains in Townsville would cower in fear."

"He threatened me, before saying that he-" I froze, realizing that my blond sister wasn't there.

"BUBBLES!" I screeched before taking off to her room.

"Buttercup wait!" Everyone yelled.

I ran into her room, only to find Bubbles pinned to her bed by Him, crying.

She looked at me, "Buttercup…"

I was about to throw down like a monkey who's bananas had been stolen from him…but that's when…

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Boomer yelled before plunging himself at Him, probably maiming the demon.

"I was about to do that…but I guess I was beaten to it," I said slowly, wide eyed.

"I've never seen him so angry before…!" Brick said also wide eyed.

"Me either," Butch said watching his blond brother punch the red demon's face repeatedly.

I looked at Bubbles, and helped her out of bed, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said watching Boomer. "He didn't hardly to do anything…just threatened me…"

I nodded, before smirking slightly at her 'in awe' expression.

Boomer was always quiet, and sweet…nobody had ever even heard him cuss before until now.

Then the red demon vanished, probably tired of getting badly beaten up by only one Rowdyruff.

"…WHAT THE-" Boomer yelled in frustration. "I'LL KILL YOU HIM! JUST YOU WAIT! I SWEAR I-"

Brick and Butch went over to him and tried to calm him down, which obviously was hard…since nobody knew exactly what to do. I mean, he'd never gotten that angry before…EVER.

"Boomer…" Bubbles slowly and quietly said.

"YOU TRIED TO HURT MY BUBBLES! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES, PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER…THEN RIP YOU AGAIN!" Boomer screamed at the ceiling. "I'LL-"

"BOOMER!" Bubbles screamed over the top of his voice.

"WH-" Boomer turned only to be attacked by my blond sister…in a passionate kiss that is.

Blossom and Brick's eyes went wide, "Well…should've seen that coming."

"Both of our siblings are in a relationship now…" Blossom murmured slowly.

Brick nodded, before grinning at slowly turning to her.

Blossom's eyes went wide, "Oh no…no Brick! No..no no…NO NO!NO BRICK WHAT ARE YOU DOI-"

He cut her off by pulling her into a kiss, which she replied to by giving him a series of hits.

That is of course until she gave in, and started kissing him back.

That's when the professor came in, "What's going on-"

He stopped when he saw everyone but me and Butch kissing.

"I'm not going to ask," he said slowly. "I'm just going to go back into my room, and fall asleep."

"Night dad," I said laughing.

* * *

><p>"So Him likes Bubbles, but raped you?" Brick said staring at me.<p>

I nodded, "He's such an A-hole…"

Bubbles glared at the floor, "I can NOT believe he would do such a thing!"

"I know!" Boomer said. "He is trying to take over the world with a demon baby, yet wants a wife so he won't get lonely!"

"No not that!" Bubbles said angrily.

"What then?" Blossom asked frowning.

"HE CHEATED ON ME WITH MY OWN SISTER!" Bubbles yelled angrily. "I mean…WHO WOULD DO THAT?"

We all rolled our eyes, and laughed. Even Boomer did…

"Bubbles…I love you," Boomer said putting his arm around her.

"We do too," everyone else said.


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: So anyway, sorry for the long wait. But we had "family movie night", and I've also been trying to make the chapters longer… THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I love reviews… :) **

I was laying on my bed, tossing a basketball through the hoop, catching it, and throwing it again. Someone knocked on my door, which made me pause in my actions for a moment. I continued to throw the ball, "Come in."

I heard my door creak slightly. I figured it would be either Butch, or one of my sisters.

I was wrong.

I turned, and raised an eyebrow at the figure at my door. His arms were crossed, and his hat shielded his face from my view.

"Sorry to disturb you," Brick said coolly.

"Why are you in here?" I asked curiously, my voice scratchy from all the previous crying I'd done the past week.

He looked up slightly, only to where I could see his blood red eyes shining at me.

"I need answers," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Then go ask my dad, he loves answering questions…and I'm sure (being Blossom's counterpart and all) you could keep up," I said returning to my previous activity to throwing the ball through the hoop.

"You are the only one who can answer," he said. "Or at least, you are the only one I trust to not overreact…"

"Aw, I'm flattered," I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "I'm not exactly the calm person out of the six of us super powered beings. That would probably be Bubbles, or until his recent outburst, Boomer."

"They wouldn't understand," he said getting slightly annoyed.

I frowned; it must be serious if he is actuallycoming to _me_ for advice.

I threw the ball across the room, sitting up in my bed.

"Alright, shoot," I said calmly.

He slowly made his way over to my side, not sitting down on my unmade bed.

"You can sit you know," I said. "I don't care…"

"Do you ever make your bed?" he asked looking at the array of green sheets.

"Yes…just not recently," I said. "Was that your important question?"

"Hardly," he said sitting down.

"Alright then…" I said. "What's so important you had to come to me of all people?"

"Well, I have this friend," he said slowly. "And he's in big trouble…HUGE trouble actually."

I leaned back on my hands, "Okay…"

"He's in trouble because he's dying," Brick said. "His physical form is unstable, and he doesn't know how to tell anyone."

"How does he know he's unstable?" I asked eying him.

Brick looked up, "He just does…"

I nodded, "Go on."

I had a bad feeling that I knew who this person was.

He turned away, "He doesn't know how long he has, and he knows there isn't a cure. But he knows that he has to tell his girlfriend, before it's too late…"

"I know who it is," I said.

He looked up, wide eyed, "You do?"

"It's you isn't it?" I asked slowly. "You're unstable."

He shook his head slowly, "It's not me."

I looked up, "Wait…what? Then who is it."

"You have to understand…when I said you wouldn't overreact…it's because you are good at controlling your feelings normally when it comes to sadness," he said looking away. "Bubbles and Boomer would probably burst into tears (well maybe not Boomer…but he's unpredictable). Blossom would freak out, start crying, then probably try to find a cure until she goes crazy."

"What about Butch?" I asked.

Brick was silent for a moment, "That's the thing Buttercup…"

My heart started beating fast (Oh Lord let me be wrong again). It couldn't be him…it just couldn't. I wouldn't let it be him…

I wouldn't be able to take it.

"No," I said standing up.

I was trembling…something that I never did. The only times I'd get shaky, would be out of anger…never fear. I never got scared, and if I did…I was able to hide it.

Brick got up, "Buttercup listen to me…"

I turned around, "No…it c-can't be him…"

Brick put his hands on my shoulder, "Buttercup please…"

"N-no…" I whispered, my eyes tearing up.

That's when the dreaded words filled my ears.

"It is him."

"NO!" I screamed, before falling.

Brick caught me in an embrace, as I cried.

* * *

><p>I burst angrily into the lab where Butch was. The lab was white all over, except for the gray metal tables and counter tops. There were hundreds of different liquids around the room, some were chemical X. My dad was running tests on him that were previously unknown by me. That changed quickly.<p>

Butch stood up, "Buttercup…"

Tears were strolling down my face, which made him pause.

"That's right Butch…I know what's going on!" I said angrily, my voice even more scratchy than before.

"Buttercup you have to understand…" he said putting his hands up in front of himself defensively.

I hit his shoulder, "UNDERSTAND? DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT UNDERSTANDING!"

My dad cowered in the corner, along with Brick who had entered the room.

I turned to them angrily, "GO! NOW!"

Neither of them hesitated to leave; shutting the door behind them.

I turned back to Butch, "If 'YOU' understood Butch…then you would KNOW that I WOULD UNDERSTAND!"

He got slightly angry, "I didn't want you to worry…too much has already been going on!"

I shook my head angrily, grabbing my hair with my hands, "Butch…how long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks," he said slowly.

"A FEW WEEKS?" I screamed. "BUTCH WHAT IF YOU DIED TOMORROW! THEN WOULD YOU BE HAPPY THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

He looked away, "I couldn't tell you…not with your rape and stuff."

I glared at him, "You should have told me. If I had known Butch then-"

"Then you'd be more worried about me than yourself…and I didn't want that," Butch said looking at me. "I can take care of myself."

My mouth was wide open, "Are you saying you don't _need me?"_

He looked at me, "No, I do need you…don't get me wrong. I just…"

"Butch," I said. "Why didn't you tell me…answer me truthfully. You know very well that I could have handled this and a rape perfectly fine."

He looked me in the eyes, "I already told you why. I didn't want you to worry."

"OH JUST STOP!" I screamed. "TELL ME WHY!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO THINK I WAS WEAK!" Butch yelled angrily, before turning away.

I stopped for a moment, "Butch…"

"I didn't want you to think you had to take care of me," he said. "I wanted to be there for you, and let you know that I could take anything that A-hole of a demon could lay out for me. I'm still the same Butch…"

"But you're sick," I said.

"See?" he said angrily. "I'm FINE."

I turned his face towards me, and kissed him roughly, "No…you're not. I know at the moment it's not causing you any bodily harm, but it will eventually."

He looked down, "Buttercup…"

"That's why, if you do…die…" I said as a lump formed in my throat. "We have to make the most out of our lives. I'll do whatever you want, as long as your happy."

He looked me in the eye, "Are you willing to actually do that?"

"For you?" I said. "Without a second thought."

He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back.

"Is there anything you want to do?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, loads," he said. "But one thing stands out a lot at the moment…"

"And that is?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Are you sure you are willing to do what I want?"

"Why, are you going to make me become a stripper?" I said frowning.

"And have other men look at you? Not a chance," he said. "But the stripping part, will come in handy for me."

I eyed him, "What is it you want exactly?"

He grinned, "Come on Buttercup…lets head to bed early."

Then it hit me, and I grinned, "Let's."

Then he picked me up, and zoomed up into my room.

* * *

><p>I was wearing only my panties, and his overlarge T-shirt. He was wearing only his boxers (which…ironically said the words 'live before you die').<p>

His arm was around my waist as we lay on my bed, and my head was on his chest. My left hand traced circles and heart shapes on his chest. I glanced up to see his raven black hair was extremely wild, and slightly stuck to his forehead from sweat. I assumed mine was probably not any different.

I didn't lose my virginity to him, but if I hadn't been raped…I still would have done what we did without hesitating.

"Satisfied?" I said smirking slightly.

"For the moment," he said huskily, and tiredly.

I would expect he was worn out… Not holding back would be an understatement.

"What time is it?" he asked slowly.

I glanced at the clock, "9:30. Why?"

He smirked, "We'd been at it for two and a half hours…"

"We ARE superhuman," I said. "We don't get tired as quickly as normal people…"

He grinned, "And we regain our energy faster…"

"Butch you perv," I said pushing him slightly, though smiling.

He laughed, "Don't worry Butterfly, I'll give you a break."

"What if I don't want you tonight?" I asked getting on my elbows. "What if I've had enough of you?"

"Too bad," he said grinning. "I want you."

My head sunk down, and I grinned, "I guess I did say I'd do what you wanted…"

He leaned up and kissed me lightly, "I won't kill you babe…don't worry."

"Don't call me babe," I said frowning. "I hate that name."

"Alright then baby," he said, before laughing again.

"You ALWAYS find a loophole don't you?" I asked smirking.

"That's me…'Butch. The guy who finds loopholes'," he said smirking.

"I can just see the headlines now," I said. "**Buttercup Powerpuff. The girl who fell in love with the most annoying, yet incredibly hot villain/criminal type dude ever."**

He laughed, "I love you Buttercup."

"I love you too Butch," I said.

Then I kissed him.

"Tomorrow," he muttered. "We are going to Six Flags."

I cracked up, "Why?"

"I've never had a chance to go!" Butch said. "I want to ride the RATTLER!"

I smiled, "Alright, we'll go to Six Flags. But your paying."

He groaned, "dang it."

"L.O.L Butch…" I said grinning.

"R.O.F.L Buttercup," he said smirking.

I laughed again (I think I had too much soda, and not enough sleep).

* * *

><p>"<em>I see…Butch is unstable," Him said smirking evilly in his recliner. "He's going to die sooner or later…that is unless I save him. Of course that would come with a price… A price Buttercup Utonium won't be willing to pay until she has to."<em>

_He leaned back, "Now how to bring Bubbles into this…AH! I KNOW!"_

_He grinned wide; his eyes glowing._

"_I guess I'll just have to pay a little visit to Boomer…" he growled before going into a series of evil laughs._

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh…. ;)<strong>

**So anyway, REVIEW! RATE ME! If you were going to rate me, who many stars would I get? Say so in the reviews please…(and don't say five just because your nice. I won't feel bad…I promise). You could even give me a -5 if it was the truth, and it wouldn't hurt my feelings. The more criticism I get, the better I'll become (because I'll learn from my mistakes). For example, I already know I put WAY too many commas in sentences (I'm working on it)…it's a habit. ANYWAY, thank you for reading…and I aim to not disappoint you.**

**PEACE! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so you know how I said to rate my story? Well for all the people that rated five stars or above…I love you. Those who didn't SHALL FACE MY WRATH! Lol just kidding, you guys didn't hurt my feelings. ^_^ So anyway, ENJOY!**

Butch and I spent the past month doing things that he wanted to do before he died. Suddenly that Tim McGraw song "Live like you are Dying" came into my head multiple times. We had gone skydiving, water rafting, went on hundreds of roller coasters, ate at one restaurant in every country of the world, saw a horror film (I regret that deeply), and of course…had sex almost every night.

Everyone else started becoming suspicious (well everyone other than my dad and Brick). So about a week ago we told them what was going on, and how Butch was unstable. They understood, though they took the news difficultly.

I had been so occupied by activities lately, that I had completely forgotten about him.

No not Butch…

I meant I had completely forgotten about _Him…_

That is…until he took Boomer as another victim.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" I heard Bubbles scream.<p>

I shot up from Butch's warm chest, and ran out the door to where I heard her voice coming from.

She was in the kitchen, leaning over someone.

As I inched closer, I recognized the person…as none other than Boomer.

My eyes went wide, and I felt like throwing up. Everyone else was soon in there, which resulted in gasps of horror. Boomer was laying spread eagle on the floor, his eyes wide and unblinking. There was a large kitchen knife shoved right where his heart was. There was a huge puddle of blood soaking in his shirt, and slowly oozing down to the tiled floor.

I walked over to Bubble's sobbing figure, and leaned down, "Bubbles…what happened?"

"I d-don't k-know…" she cried. "Boomer…please don't leave me!"

I stood up, and heard Blossom say, "Who could have done this?"

"_Why my dear Blossom," _we heard a voice say, as red smoke swirled around in the air. "_He did it to himself…"_

Him appeared there in the kitchen, with a smirk etched upon his face.

"I don't believe that," Blossom said walking out in front of me. "You're lying…you did this didn't you?"

He grinned, "No…I'm not lying. Watch…"

He held his claw out, and a screen appeared with Boomer in the kitchen. He walked over to the knife droor, pulled one out…then…

The screen disappeared after the scene of Boomer stabbing himself was over.

We were all horrified, especially Bubbles.

"W-why would he have done that?" I whispered.

Him grinned, "I may have tampered with his thoughts a little…"

"HIM YOU BASTARD!" Brick yelled before trying to lunge at Him.

Blossom grabbed his arm, "NO! What if he does something to you?"

Brick stopped, but was still glaring at Him.

I turned to Butch, and saw Butch shaking in both anger and sadness.

Bubbles started bawling, and held Boomer's hand.

"Is he dead?" I asked slowly.

"_No…he's still alive…"_

I turned to Him, and saw him glaring at Boomer's motionless figure, "But just barely."

"Why would you do this?" I asked him angrily.

"I have a proposition to make," Him said not answering me. "For Bubbles…"

Bubbles looked up slowly, wide eyed, "What?"

"I'll save him for you, if you do something for me in return," Him said leaning down.

"What would that be exactly?" Bubbles said frowning, as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Come live with me," Him said. "If you do, I'll save him immediately…"

"Bubbles no…" I said. "Please…"

"Bubbles," Blossom said wide eyed. "Don't!"

Bubbles looked at Him, "You'll save him?"

Him smirked, "Of course…a deal's a deal."

Bubbles looked at us one last time, then at Boomer, "Deal."

And with that, Him grabbed her wrist…and they disappeared.

"BUBBLES!" me and Blossom screeched.

Boomer shot up, breathing hard…the knife that stabbed him was lying on the floor.

His eyes went wide, "What happened?"

"You committed suicide," Butch said hoarsely. "And Bubbles just saved your life by agreeing to live with Him."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>My own sister…gone… Things couldn't get worse.<p>

If there's one thing I hate though, was when I was wrong.

Things were about to get a thousand times worse.

"BUTTERCUP! HURRY!" I heard Blossom yelled from downstairs.

Butch was in the lab, getting tests run on him by my dad (he had been feeling a bit unlike himself).

I was on my bed, trying to think of ways to get Bubbles back.

That is until Blossom yelled.

I got up, and flew downstairs faster than you could say "Bob".

I ran into the lab to see Butch curled up on the floor, shaking.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Blossom looked at me, "I d-don't know…"

Dad was over at a counter, looking for something quickly.

I leaned down to Butch, "Butch…are you okay?"

He slowly looked up at me, and I saw something horrifying.

He was crying, but not normally.

"Buttercup, hurry give him more chemical X!" Dad said throwing me a bottle. "He might explode!"

I shook my head, "D-dad…I think he has too much Chemical X…"

Dad looked at me, "What do you mean-"

He froze when he saw Butch.

Butch's eyes were bloodshot, probably from his tears. The thing was, the tears weren't tears…

They were chemical X.

His face was covered in the black liquid, and he was shaking so badly I wondered if he was about to have spasms.

"It…b-burns…" Butch groaned.

"DAD DO SOMETHING!" I screamed.

He ran around the lab, until he grabbed something.

He gave Butch a vaccine of it, and Butch started calming down.

"That should hold him off…for now, until I figure out what's going on with him," Dad said. "I gave him some antidote X, not enough to harm him…just enough to balance him out."

Butch was still shaking, but the fountain of chemical X stopped.

I pulled him into a hug immediately, as tears formed in my eyes, "I thought you were about to die…"

"I think I was…" Butch said hoarsly.

I looked at him, and gave him a kiss…which he gladly returned.

"Well…awkward much?" I heard Brick say as he came into the room.

He walked over to Blossom, putting his arms around her, "Everything okay Red?"

She swallowed, "Butch almost died…"

"What?" Brick said frowning, before turning to Butch.

I started wiping away the chemical X from Butch's face, looking at him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "I've seen better days…"

I smiled slightly and kissed his nose, "We'll stop this…I promise…"

"We sure as hell will."

We all turned to the doorway to see Boomer standing there, arms crossed.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and was extremely pale.

"I'll find that red Bastard, and put an end to all this," Boomer said, his eyes narrowed. "I'll force him to fix you, and I'll kill him for taking Bubbles…"

"Boomer," Brick said. "Don't worry…we'll find him, and you'll get your revenge."

Boomer nodded before looking at Butch, "You okay?"

Butch nodded.

Someone rang our doorbell, and Dad went to answer it. We heard a few voices, before the lab door opened again. Dad appeared in the doorway, "Girls…we have a visitor…"

We all raised our eyebrows when Mojo walked in.

He looked at Boomer, "Sorry about Bubbles."

"Wow," I said quietly. "That's the shortest sentence he's ever said…"

Butch grinned a little.

"I have come to the conclusion that my son Butch is unstable. And my hypothesis stands to be corrected, although seeing the chemical X on his face I believe that I am right. Which has lead me to that conclusion, which is yet to be corrected. I believe I may be able to help, due to my knowledge of many things," Mojo said quickly.

"Er…in English please?" I heard a few snickers behind me.

Mojo glared at me, "I can help fix Butch."

"Oh," I said. "I see…"

Brick stared at his father, "Well don't just stand there…fix him!"

Mojo rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes…I'm getting to it."

I heard him mutter under his breath, "Impatient hooligan…"

"He called you a Hooligan," I said to Brick.

Brick's eyes narrowed, "I know, I heard him."

"Curse your super hearing," Mojo said. "I can't get away with ANYTHING anymore…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so first, thanks for the reviews (again). Second, Greenluvr101…*sigh* Sorry about your soda :P. I know how tragic it is when my Mountain Dew spills… Third, blackkitty27…that's disgusting. I would never write anything like that! I am against homosexuality very much (if any of you are gay…it's not my fault). ANYWAY. Fourth, I don't think Wildone97 is speaking to me anymore -_- lol. SOOO…anyway enjoy the story!**

I walked towards Blossom's pink door, which was shut as always. She had been in there a lot lately, thinking of ways to get Bubbles back. Brick went in there to help often, but at the moment he was busy helping Mojo research on Butch's DNA. Boomer was found in various places lately. Once he was even caught in Bubble's room, looking at pictures of her. He avoided everyone however, so I knew he wouldn't be in Blossom's room.

I had thought of something crazy…but how to tell her was going to be difficult. There was only one reason why it wouldn't be easy…and that reason was her reaction. She could think that it was an amazing idea, or she could think it was the worst plan I'd ever come up with. But I had to tell her somehow…she WAS the leader (other than Brick).

I slowly knocked on her door, and waited for her answer.

"Who is it?" I heard her call.

"Pizza Man!" I faked, smiling a little.

I heard her chuckle a little, "Come in Buttercup…"

I never answered by my name anymore, so they could always tell who it was (plus I have a unique voice).

I opened the door to see her sitting on her bed, with a pen and a notebook, writing down at least five hundred possibilities of where Bubbles might be/and or how to save her. She was literally like a human computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking up.

I nodded sitting down on her bed, careful not to mess it up (she was very paranoid about stuff like that).

"I think…I have an idea," I said looking her in the eye. "About how to save Bubbles…"

"Alright?" Blossom said looking up. "explain."

* * *

><p>I shut the door behind me, and walked down the hall. I had to find Boomer.<p>

I opened Bubble's door, and saw him sitting on the floor looking at Octi.

"Hey," I said.

His head lifted a little, but he didn't look at me.

"I think we can save Bubbles…but only if we can find her," I said.

His head shot up, the dark circles under his eyes clearly visible, "Go on."

"Blossom figured out that Him owns many houses, but he only uses one," I said. "We just have to figure out which one that is…"

"Alright," Boomer said standing up. "And how many houses does he own?"

I paused for a moment, "265."

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

"OW! GOOD LORD DAD, HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY BLOOD?" I yelled angrily.

"A lot," he said simply, pulling out the needle.

"Geez, you can be such a wuss sometimes Butch," Brick said.

Needles didn't hurt much right? Well normally that's true…but not in my case.

You see my dad had to make special needles that were strong enough to penetrate me and my brothers' skin. Aka…a SAX (Steel Antidote X), which results in pain.

Stupid needles. Stupid antidote X… Stupid mother f-

"Alright you may go now Butch," Dad said. "I'll call you back if I need you…and take this in case you have another near-death experience."

I took a needle with a tiny amount of Antidote X.

I walked out of the lab, and ran into my lovely girlfriend.

"OW!" she yelled. "WATCH IT-"

She stopped when saw it was me, "Oh sorry…"

I smirked, "It's okay…"

"By the way, Boomer's looking for Him again…" she said. "He hasn't just disappeared."

"Again?" I sighed.

"We actually have destinations for him to go to this time," she said. "Hopefully we're right where Him might be…"

I nodded, before pulling her into a kiss.

She pulled away, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry…about all of this…" I said.

"It's not your fault," she said smiling. "We can't help it if we're unstable…"

"Well it might have been my diet," I said slowly. "I guess fast food every other meal might get you a little imbalanced…"

She laughed, that sweet wonderful laugh, "Shut up Butch."

I smirked, "Shutting."

Then suddenly there was a yell, and a loud *BOOM!* coming from the lab.

We ran inside, "Dad? You okay?"

We heard both of our dads's coughing, and smoke started clearing up.

"SEE AND NERDY?" we heard my dad yell. "I TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD EXPLODE IF YOU PUT THOSE TWO COMPONENTS TOGETHER! THE TWO COMPONENTS THAT YOU HAD PLACED INSIDE OF THAT VIAL WOULD CAUSE AN IMBALANCE, OR IN THIS CASE IN EXPLOSION! YOU WERE TOO DENSE TO REALIZE THAT THEY WOULD CREATE SUCH AN IMBALANCE, AND FURTHERMORE CONTINUED WITH YOUR PLAN, RESULTING IN AN EXPLOSION-"

"OH MOJO SHUT UP!" I heard the Professor yell.

Buttercup giggled at that, which didn't happen often…so I smirked.

We walked down the stairs to see probably one of the funniest sights ever.

The Professor's normally clean white coat had black splotches everywhere, and his black hair was a mess. My dad's black hair was a little spiked, and his helmet/brain cover thingy was twisted the wrong way. But the funniest sight there was Brick. His hat was blown over in the corner of the room, and his normally perfect red hair was sticking straight up…so it looked like his head was on fire (and his hair normally goes down to his shoulders).

I laughed so hard at his wide red eyes that they narrowed and glared at me.

Buttercup started to crack up a little next to me, though she tried to hide it.

Blossom ran down, "What happened?"

"I don't know…but it's freaking hilarious!" I laughed, hunching over holding my stomach.

Brick growled at me, "Shut up Mr. I can't take needles!"

I stopped laughing, and glared at him, "Take that back Hot Head!"

"Not a chance Needle Boy!" Brick glared at me.

I lunged at him, and soon we were rolling on the ground in a wrestling match.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

God men were so childish…

"Butch get off your brother," I said sternly.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Butch yelled punching Brick's face.

"Brick just let it go!" Blossom said angrily.

"I WILL WHEN HE DOES!" Brick yelled, and we all know Butch doesn't let things go easily.

Then Brick punched Butch in the face repeatedly, which made me gasp. I was about to help, when Butch kicked Brick off of him, and punched his gutt.

"GO GET IM' BUTCH!" I cheered.

Blossom glared at me, "Don't encourage them!"

I looked down, "Sorry sis…"

Then Blossom gasped when Butch ripped out a couple of hairs from Brick's head. The two red heads were both very sensitive when it came to hair, so I can imagine how angry Brick must have gotten.

Brick punched Butch's face, and tackled him back to the ground.

"THAT'S RIGHT! KICK HIM IN THE GUTT!" Blossom yelled.

I smirked, "KICK HIS A** BUTCH!"

"Language!" Blossom warned. "NO DON'T HE'S GONNA…DANG IT BRICK!"

"THAT'S RIGHT BUTCH! IF YOU LOVE ME, THEN WIN!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>"So I hope you two both learned a lesson today," Blossom said simply. "Fighting fire with fire just doesn't work…"<p>

Butch and Brick groaned in agreement.

They were both injured in multiple ways: Brick had a cut lip, a black eye, broken nose, broken arm, broken foot, and had at least a million bruises…not to mention a huge cut on his forehead. Butch had a bruised mouth, twisted ankle, broken arm, two black eyes, and most of his teeth were broken (thankfully, being superhumans, us Ruffs and Puff's teeth healed themselves…so we never got cavities. That time I went to the dentist due to all the villains of Townsville beating me up for using their teeth to get money [long story] wasn't needed. I think my dad just wanted to use up my money).

I kissed Butch's cheek and whispered, "In my opinion…I think you won…"

Butch smirked slightly, and chuckled.

"I heard that," Brick muttered.

Blossom smiled and kissed Brick, "How's your nose?"

"Better…" he said. "Thanks…"

"Do you two fight a lot?" I asked.

That's when Mojo came in, "Not as much as they used to…"

I looked at him smirking, "Who won more?"

"Brick actually…" Mojo said.

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Butch, "Explain that…"

Butch glared at me, then looked away.

"Brick's genius mind overcomes Butch's incredible muscular power," Mojo said simply. "However, Butch did win many times…"

"If you two still do this when you're forty…I'm going to go insane," Blossom said.

Brick grinned.

"Hey," we heard a voice, and saw it was Boomer. "I'm back."

"Any luck?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Still got 50 more houses to go…but I'm tired…"

"What's this about houses anyway?" Butch asked frowning.

And so we explained our plan to them.

"And explain to me how we are supposed to beat Him?" Brick asked. "He is very territorial, and got Bubbles fair and square. Taking Bubbles from Him now, would be like taking Butch's turkey sandwich, or Buttercup's Butterfinger Blizzard!"

"We thought of that," Blossom said. "Well…Buttercup actually came up with the whole thing, and if it works…then it will definitely work."

"Well then how Buttercup?" Butch asked me.

I sighed, and then looked at them all.

"We ask for help from every villain in Townsville," I said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright so thank you for the reviews once again, and blackkitty27 I don't hate you. :) I don't hate anyone; I was just making a point. Anyways…and Wildone97 SPEAK TA ME! I'm sorry! T_T (lol ha ha haaaaaa).**

Everyone took my idea rather well…not. Blossom and Boomer already knew of course, but Brick, Butch, my dad, and Mojo thought I was insane.

"How could you ever even THINK that would be a good idea?" my dad asked. "Nobody is willing to help, everyone hates you!"

"I have decided that you are out of your mind, and being out of your mind, you are not able to think correctly," Mojo rambled. "Not being able to think correctly, due to the fact you are out of your mind, you have come up with the idea to ask of assistance (which is a stupid plan if you ask me). Nobody would ever WANT to offer assistance to carry out your plan, which you had thought of because you are out of your mind. So furthermore your plan will not work."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" Brick yelled almost hyperventilated. Lord he was so much like Blossom.

"Um...Butterfly…could you repeat that?" Butch said slowly.

"I said, we should ask for help from the villains…the worst they could do is say no," I said. "Most of them are retired from villainy."

"OR they could pull out a gun and start shooting us!" Brick said angrily.

"Which wouldn't harm us anyway," I said rolling my eyes. "Sheesh Brick, you haven't fought in so long your starting to sound like a normal person…"

Brick opened his mouth, and then shut it, groaning.

I went to Butch, "Come on…it's the only way. We can't fight Him by ourselves…even if only a few villains want to help, it's better than nothing. You have to agree with me…please…"

He looked me in the eye, "Honestly and truthfully Buttercup…I don't think it's a good idea."

"At least someone's got senses," Brick muttered.

"But I agree with you," he said smiling. "Anything you decide, no matter what it will be, I'll be there for you…standing by your side the whole time."

I smiled, and gave him a hug, "Thank you Butch…"

Then I looked at everyone else, "Well…whoever's coming with us, raise your hand."

Blossom raised hers, which resulted in Brick's wide eyes, "Blossom?"

She looked at Brick sternly, "It's the only way…"

Boomer raised his, "I'm getting Bubbles back…no matter what it takes."

Blossom looked at Brick, "Come on Brick…please…"

Brick frowned, "There has to be another way…a BETTER way…"

"Brick," Blossom pleaded. "Please…"

"No Blossom," Brick said.

Blossom glared at him, "Fine."

* * *

><p>I glared behind me, everyone agreed since it was MY idea…I had to ask the villains for help. Stupid…<p>

I knocked on the big fancy door (might as well get HER over with).

After a few moments she opened the door, and I heard the last part of her conversation:

"…AND YOU ARE FIRED! Hello-"

She froze when she saw me, "What do YOU want?"

"We need your…_assistance_…to destroy Him because he stole Bubbles," I said to Princess.

She raised an eyebrow, "And why would I help you?"

"Because Brick will give you a kiss," I said.

"WHAT?" Brick screamed flying up to my side. "ARE YOU CRAZY! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay," Princess said with hearts in her eyes.

"Come on Brick…PLEASE?" I said. "She'll help if you do…"

"Fine," Brick said making a face. He leaned down and kissed Princess's cheek, before gagging and swooshing Peroxide in his mouth (why he carried that around I don't know).

Blossom's eyes were wide, while Butch and Boomer started cracking (well Butch more than Boomer…since Boomer was depressed).

Princess smirked, "Alright…I don't like that cross dresser anyway. I was looking for an excuse to wide that lipstick of his face…"

"I hate to say this Princess," I said. "But for once I agree with you…"

"Don't make it a habit," she snapped frowning. "Just wait here a sec…"

She into the house yelling, "SOMEONE GET ME MY WEAPONS!"

Then she came back out, "CARMICHAEL! WHY AREN'T YOU WATCHING THE CAR? I DON'T PAY YOU TO SIT AROUND DOING NOTHING!"

She shut the door with a huff, "Sorry…alright let's go."

My eyes were wide and I went up to Butch, "Did she just say sorry?"

Princess stopped and turned around, "Yes I did…why so shocked?"

I didn't say anything, "No reason…"

She shrugged and started walking off again.

* * *

><p>*knock knock*<p>

I smirked when I heard his voice inside.

"_Big Billy go get the door…"_

"_Okay Ace…"_

Big Billy opened the door slowly, "Hellow?"

"Hi," I said. "Go get Ace…and the others."

"Whutssss sssssshe doingsssss here?" Snake said frowning.

"Still working on the 'S's' Snake?" I asked smiling.

His eyes narrowed, "Nonessss of your bussssinesssss…."

Little Arturo came up next, "H-hey's Buttercup! Whatsa doin here?"

I always did like him…he was so much more cheerful than the rest (yet not stupid like Big Billy).

I grinned, "You'll find out."

"They talk to you like you're their best friend," Brick said frowning.

"They were for a while," I said remembering the memory that started off sweet, and ended bitterly.

"Yeah until you almost got us killed," Blossom murmured.

"I was five!" I said turning around.

Blossom nodded, "I know…let's not go there again…"

I nodded turning back around.

Grubber came up next, his 'lazy eye' condition still there.

"Sup?" I said.

"PPPPTTTTTWWWWWWWWWW!" he said.

"Same here," I said.

"You understand him?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Sure."

Then Big Billy came back, Ace right behind him.

"Alright alright, what's so important it has 'ta have me get up outta my chair-" Ace froze when he saw me.

He lowered his glasses, "Well well wells…what do we have here?"

"Don't start with me Ace," I said frowning. "I'm here on business, nothing more."

"Why's they here?" Ace asked gesturing to the boys.

"Brick's Blossom's boyfriend, Boomer's Bubbles'," I said. "And Butch is mine."

Ace frowned a little, "I sees…well what do you want, that's so important ya had ta come to me-what's she doings heres?"

He saw Princess, who rolled her eyes, "What? I can't help them out ACE?"

Ace frowned, "Your helping?"

Princess groaned, "Why is all this so hard to believe? I'm not a villain people! I never was!"

"Explain the times you almost killed us then!" I said frowning.

"I was just a spoiled little brat that wanted to get her own way," she said. "I admit it; I was a pain in the butt. And I'm sorry alright? But I'm sixteen now, not five."

My mouth fell open, "Well okay then…"

Ace looked at me, "What business?"

"We need help fighting Him to get Bubbles back," I said.

"So that's where Bubbly is…" he said. "Alright…on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"Try to stop holding a grudge against me…it's been over eleven years," he said. "I'm sorry…"

I looked away, "You used me Ace…I was only five. I didn't know any better…"

"I know, I realize that now," I said. "especially when Sedusa did the same to me…"

I looked at him, "I forgot about that…"

"I didn't," Ace said frowning. "Anyways…I'm sorry."

"Alright," I said slowly. "I suppose…I forgive you."

He smiled a small smile, "Thank you Buttercup…"

"No problem," I said. "Now come on…once we get enough villains we're attacking Him."

He nodded, "Come on boys…"

* * *

><p>"Please Sedusa?" Blossom said.<p>

"No! I refuse to help you!" she screamed.

"We'll let you steal Him's boots," Butch said.

Sedusa's yellow eyes lit up, "Really?"

Butch nodded, "Sure thing…"

"OKAY!" she screamed. "Just let me fix my hair…"

She brushed her hair, then came back out.

"Him's boots?" I asked Butch.

"She loves them for some reason," Butch said shrugging. "I used to have to go to 'Evil meetings'…and she'd said she was going to steal them from Him."

I nodded, "Well…okay then."

* * *

><p>"Alright," Blossom said. "We've got everybody right?"<p>

"Yeah," I said.

"Alright so here's the deal," Blossom said.

Then she explained the plan to sabotage Him's house.

Boomer had found it the day before, and said he saw Bubbles in it…and he almost went in to save her when he remembered it would make things worse. So with all the strength he had, he left.

The Gangreen Gang came up to me, "Hey Buttercup."

"What?" I sighed.

"We were just wondering if you'd do that awesome head butt move on Him," Ace said grinning. "I don't know how you do it without getting a concussion…"

I grinned, "The joy of Chemical X…"

"Well how bout' it?" they asked.

I thought for a moment, "Well alright…if I get the chance…"

They grinned, "Thanks."

Then they walked off.

Then Dick Hardly (who managed to turn himself from a mutant monster back into a human) came up behind me, "Well hello…you've grown up."

"Go away Dick," I said before muttering, "head…"

Then without warning he wrapped his hands around me, "It's been a while hasn't it Buttercup?"

"EEW!" I said angrily. "You're like fifty!"

He kissed my neck, "And your point is?"

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled angrily.

Then something hit him, and knocked him off me.

Ace grabbed my wrist and pulled me far away from Dick, while the others beat him up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks…"

"What's going on?" Butch said flying up next to me.

"Nothing, Dickhead over there harassed BC, so me and my boys over there saved the day," Ace said.

"Oh," Butch said. "Thanks."

Ace nodded.

"Alright everyone!" Blossom yelled. "Ready?"

Everyone cheered in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay first, Greenluver101…no. Him isn't going to rape Bubbles to get a baby. He told Buttercup that he WOULD have done it to Bubbles, but Buttercup is the only one strong enough to carry his baby. And so obviously Him isn't through with Buttercup yet. (O_O) :) so anyway…now that THAT's cleared up… Second Blackkitty27… :D Third, Wildone97… Dick is in like one episode. He was the professor's "friend" when they were younger…anyways…to sum up the whole episode: he was crazy for money, and created little powerpuff…er…doll things… They were made in a factory, but came to life when he put chemical X on them. Anyway in the end he turned into a giant dragon monster thing, and then blew up. But we're just gonna pretend he didn't blow up :3 and please please pleeeease forgive me? *gives puppy dog eyes* Anyway, fourthly…(or whatever) to everyone else…oh yeah. Him is SO gonna pay…XD Oh btw, eventually when I finish this story (It's not over yet) remind me to tell you a secret. :3 Just say somethin' like…"don't forget to tell us how you write…" or something like that. Anway…REVIEW! Btw, will you guys hate me if I tell you that even though Butch is my favorite Ruff…I wish Brick was a real person so I could ask him out. XD I can't steal Butch from Buttercup…that's just sad. But Blossom…she'll live. Lol. I'm going to start this one from Butch's pov…why you ask? Because I can.**

(BUTCH POV)

Everyone ran/flew/jumped/transported/whatever to Him's real house. Boomer led the way, obviously not caring that he left some of the villains behind from flying so fast. I don't blame him though, if Him did something to my Buttercup, I'd kill him.

When we got there, it wasn't what I expected. But for some reason…it looked familiar…like I'd been there before.

"Brick…does this look-"

"Familiar?" Brick said coming up behind me. "Yeah."

The house was extremely small, probably only one bedroom. It had pink paint that was scratched, revealing some white. Everyone managed to pile inside, to reveal that the house actually looked bigger on the outside. It was only one room, no kitchen, no bathroom, not even really anything. The walls were red, and the carpet was black (though I wasn't sure whether it was black to begin with or not).

The room was extremely strange, but I couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the fact there wasn't anything or anyone in it. Or maybe it was because for some reason, I felt like I'd been here before. Or I might have been the telephone booth in the very middle of the room.

Everyone watched Boomer as he walked over to the booth; he looked at me and Brick, "remember this place yet?"

I looked at Brick, who frowned, "It's really familiar…but I can't put my finger on it."

Boomer looked back at the booth, "If we type in the right numbers…it will transport us to Him's home."

I narrowed my eyes, "And do you know the numbers?"

"No," he said. "Dad wouldn't tell me…he didn't trust me."

"Dad knows?" Brick asked frowning.

Then it hit me like a rock.

* * *

><p><em>**FLASHBACK**<em>

_My brothers and I followed our dad to the tiny house. He had to go to some evil meeting or something, but only with himself and Him. We just had to go because we were grounded for various reasons; Brick because he was experimenting with Dad's stuff (for fun…can you believe it?), Boomer because he started crying when Dad told him he couldn't have the pony at the zoo, and me because I started beating Boomer up when he cried for the pony. What? He was a being a baby!_

_Our punishment? Go to an evil meeting…a boring, boring evil meeting._

"_Dad," my red head brother said. "When we get inside…can I have a book to read?"_

"_No," he said. "Your punishment is to sit down, and behave like a good little boy."_

_Brick *humphed*, and his hat shadowed his face with his hat._

"_Dad, when we get inside…can I ask him for a pony?" Boomer asked giving Dad those famous blue puppy dog eyes that got him almost anything he wanted. There was only one person that could beat those eyes, and that person was his blond girlfriend Bubbles._

_Stupid puffs…when I think about them I think of Buttercup._

_I hate Buttercup…she's such a Butthead._

"_No Boomer, for the thousandth time you can not have a pony!" Dad said angrily. "Now behave."_

_Then I got an idea, "Dad?"_

_My dad sighed, knowing it wouldn't be good._

"_When we get inside…can I give Him a wedgie?" I asked grinning evilly._

_My father stopped and glared at me, "No! I'm here on business, and you Butch James Jojo will not, I repeat NOT ruin anything! Got it?"_

_I glared at the ground, "Whatever."_

"_Now behave like a good little boy," he said shaking his head._

"_But I'm not a good little boy!" I said trying to succeed in a puppy dog face._

_He glared at me, which after a few moments, made me stop._

_We entered the building, and went inside the phone booth. Who sticks a phone booth in a house anyway?_

_We watched as Dad punched in a few numbers; 07734._

"_Dad?" Boomer asked peering over dad's shoulder to see that he was done. "What did you punch in?"_

"_Nothing," he said._

_Boomer groaned._

_Then we appeared in Him's house._

_**END**_

* * *

><p>"I remember the numbers," I said. "07734!"<p>

"Why would it be 07734?" Buttercup asked frowning.

I grinned, "Calculator joke…upside down it say 'hello'."

She smirked, "oh I get it…"

"Well put it in already," Brick said impatiently.

Boomer didn't hesitate, "Alright…only a few can go at a time."

"You, me and Blossom go first, then Buttercup and Butch," Brick said. "And whoever wants to go with them…"

Nobody offered…the wusses.

The three of them went inside, Boomer punched in the numbers…and they all disappeared.

"Alright…the code is "07734"!" Buttercup yelled. "It spells 'Hello' upside down!"

Everyone nodded, and then me and Buttercup went in the booth.

She punched in the numbers, and we disappeared into a room.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

The floor was black, and the walls were red. This was the house Him raped me in. I saw Boomer running down a hallway, desperate to find Bubbles. There was no way he was going to let her go again.

"Come on," I said. "The sooner we find her, the better."

Princess, Ace, and Grubber all appeared next.

Princess came up, "Alright so…we're inside. We still going with the plan?"

I nodded, "Blossom didn't say not to, so we are going to."

She nodded, and pulled out a large lazer thing, "Let's do this…"

Sedusa, Snake, and Little Arturo came next.

"WHERE'S HIS BOOTS?" Sedusa almost screamed.

"Shut up!" Princess hissed. "Do you want him to hear us?"

Sedusa glared at her.

"Alright let's head out," I said.

Me and Butch flew down through the rooms, and hallways until I heard a scream.

I froze, turned around, and went inside one room.

Him had Bubbles pinned to the bed, and probably about to do the imaginable.

I punched Him's face, knocking him down out of surprise.

Butch called Boomer, who was there instantly.

He immediately flew to Bubbles, who was crying out of shock, distress, and anger.

He kissed her head, and held her like there was no tomorrow.

I held Him down as long as I could, but he knocked me out of the way, "I'll deal with _YOU _later…"

Then the room started filling with villains, following with the plan.

What was the plan?

Attack until Him was destroyed.

Boomer saw Him, and a flash of pure hatred appeared in his eyes.

He lunged at Him, and attacked until Him punched his gut, sending him flying.

Everyone attacked Him, which stopped him from getting me or Bubbles.

I went over to her, helped her up, and hugged her.

Him managed to escape the villains for a moment by encasing himself in flames. Then he lunged at me, grabbed me by the waist, and we disappeared.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled when Him took her.

Everyone's mouths fell open, and Bubbles burst into tears.

Boomer held Bubbles tight, telling her it was okay.

"Bubbles…did he do anything to you?" Blossom asked her sister.

She shook her head, "You got here in time…"

She pulled her sister into a hug.

I fell on my knees, shaking in anger.

He took her…again…

I started shaking…and not because I was unstable. Then I let it out…

Brick fell down next to me, and pulled me into a hug, "Don't worry bro…it'll be okay. We'll get her back…I swear…"

Tears strolled down my face, out of anger and fear for my girlfriend. My hands clenched into fists, digging my fingernails into the palms of my hands.

She was gone again, taken to be raped…

I was going to get her back no matter what.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

He threw me down on a bed, and stuck a needle full of Antidote X in my arm. Then he tied my hands to the bed.

"We are going to do this until I succeed…" Him hissed angrily. "And you aren't leaving until I get my child…even while your pregnant."

My eyes went wide.

"Now…let's try this again…" he growled.

I screamed in anger and fear…this couldn't be happening again.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this is SO not over. :) You didn't think I was gonna kill Him off in thirteen chapters did you? Lol. I feel so bad for Butch now…so REVIEW PLEASE! And listen to Maddie Jane…the awesomest singer ever. :) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Wildone97…I have a surprise for you… :3 BOOMER! GET OVER HERE! *he flies up* Why don't you give Wildone97 a-*whispers the rest*. *he grins and flies over to Wildone97* "GreenAngelGirl really does apologize, and since she's a girl she didn't figure you'd appreciate this…but since I'M a guy…here ya go. *kisses cheek* She says she's sorry, and really REALLY wants you to forgive her." So…will ya forgive me now? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE! KEEP IT UP! I aim to get at least 200 by the end of this story…but ya know, you get whatcha get. ^_^**

**One week later**

(BUTCH POV)

I sat down on her bed, holding a picture of her. It was taken about a year ago, before we started dating. She looked pretty much the same, except her hair was a little shorter. It was one of the few pictures of her by herself, smiling. Her smile…would light up anyone's day, even if it WAS Buttercup. Her hair was brushed, and naturally curled at the ends…just like it had always done. Her eyes were bright, and obviously showed an emotion of happiness.

My Buttercup…she was gone.

But I was _going _to get her back…no matter what.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

He did it again…

I couldn't believe it.

I had been raped at last five times, and each time it just got worse. It didn't help that he had to give me antidote X each time…so even though it wasn't enough to harm me in any way, I felt like a was dragging a ship when I walked.

I was lying on his bed, with only a black silk nightgown on. He made it appear on me when he was done raping me, and would make it disappear when he tried to make a baby again.

He was so…_evil…_ I hated him. I don't normally HATE anything, I just dislike. But I really, really hated him. And what was worse, was the fact that I couldn't do anything about it… I couldn't escape; he kept his eye on me (even if I thought he was gone).

I just wanted Butch, he would make things better. He always did, even when we used to fight. When we fought, normally I was angry. Afterwards, however, I'd feel so much better. So even if neither of intended it, he was always around to help me (even if it was a weird, twisted way). Thinking of him made me feel a little better…but then I would realize that I might not see him again. Him might keep me here forever if everything goes as planned for him, to make more evil spawn. Or I might die from overdose of antidote X, or suicide. I couldn't commit suicide…not even with the smallest amount of hope that Butch would save me.

Not even if I had to wait a thousand years.

"Alright Buttercup, time for you to take the test…"

I looked over to my left and saw Him standing there, with a pregnancy test in his claw.

He tossed it in my direction, and I slowly reached over and grabbed it. I sat up slowly, trying not to pass out. I stood up, my legs shaky…wanting to give out on me. I forced them not to, and made my way to the bathroom…not saying a word.

I shut the door behind me, and took the test.

It said that it would take a few minutes to give an answer.

Part of me hoped it said 'no', and part of me wanted it to say 'yes' so I wouldn't have to be forced to do the unthinkable again.

A tear slid down my face…this was all so messed up.

Butch, save me…please.

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

I sat down in the recliner, thinking hard.

Butch had already searched all of Him's houses at least ten times, and Buttercup wasn't in any of them. Everyone was upset, but not as much as Butch. Butch had another "episode" yesterday, and almost did nothing to stop it. He did after a moment; probably remembering he couldn't save Buttercup if he was dead.

Boomer was definitely happy that Bubbles was back, but he knew Butch's pain…and that made him upset.

Boomer walked up to me, "He's in her room, just sitting there…"

"Probably looking at a picture of her," I said not looking up.

"He's taking this hard," he said. "Probably harder than I did…and it's getting worse every minute…"

"I know," I said.

Us brothers, we didn't get along with everything. Butch never agreed with me when it came to education. Boomer never agreed with either me or Butch when it came to violence. I never agreed with Butch or Boomer when it came to video games…and so on. But we definitely cared about each other, and that would never end. If one of us was in pain, we all were.

"They couldn't have just disappeared…Him's got to be somewhere," Boomer said. "Just somewhere that we wouldn't look..."

"Somewhere we wouldn't look…" I said thinking. "I can't think of anywhere I _wouldn't _look Boomer…"

"Well obviously we haven't looked everywhere," Boomer said. "If he had, we would have found Buttercup."

I nodded, "I can't think of anywhere off the top of my head…I'll have to get Blossom to help me make a list. She rarely forgets anything, that's probably why she's smarter than me…"

I froze, and looked at Boomer, "If you ever tell her I said that I'll-"

"I know," Boomer said with a small smile. "Mums the word."

"No," I said. "Don't even 'mums the word'…MOUTH SHUT."

Boomer grinned, "Shutting…oh wait…there's still a small opening…"

"Boomer," I said. "Not the time…"

"Sorry," he said. "I'm trying to lighten up the tension…just like-"

"Butch would do," I said. "I know."

* * *

><p>I gripped the stick so hard my knuckles turned white.<p>

"Buttercup…it can't take that long to take a test," Him said impatiently.

I walked out, holding the stick out of anger and relief.

A tear strolled down my face as I walked up to him.

He looked at me, "_Well?"_

"Congratulations," I said hoarsely. "You will be a father soon…"

He smirked, "Good. I guess I won't have to give you any antidote X…"

He leaned down, "Oh and one more thing, the pregnancy should be a lot faster than a normal one. I'd say about a couple of weeks or so…"

I swallowed, making my way over to the bed.

"And one more thing," he said. "If you promise to be a good girl, I might give you something to entertain yourself."

"I'd rather kill myself," I said angrily. "Which I might just do…"

He stiffened, "Do that and I'll kill your boyfriend."

I froze, then glared at him, "I'm sure we'll both be very happy together in Heaven."

Him's eyes were ablaze.

I'd never commit suicide…but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I'll let you in a little secret," he said appearing next to me. "I've caused your boyfriend's unstableness…"

My eyes went wide.

WHAT?


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so thanks again for the reviews…the more the better! And don't worry; this story WILL have a happy ending. I'm a sucker for those ^_^. Anyway, so-OMGOSH! *screams in joy when Bon Jovi comes down the road* I've always wanted to see Bon Jovi…sigh…*faints***

**[Balint, GreenAngelGirl's character, comes over]**

"**She saw Bon Jovi didn't she? *sigh* of course… Well good news, she happened to write the story earlier. So I guess you guys can read it. :)" **

***picks up GreenAngelGirl***

"**Oh, btw Wildone97…she was going to say that she was sorry again…and if you would please please forgive her. Well…gtg!"**

***leaves***

…

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

I couldn't move; my mouth was wide open, as were my eyes. The hand that clutched the pregnancy test stick dropped it onto the ground. My heart felt as if it had skipped a beat or two, and my mind was swimming with thoughts and emotions.

What did he say?

Him's glare deepened, "Now, I have complete control over whether or not he gets better or worse. If you don't do exactly as I say, Buttercup Utonium, I _WILL _cause his imbalance to…"

He cocked his claw to the side slightly, "Overload."

I glared at him, "If you so much as TOUCH Butch I swear to God I'll-"

"If you do as I say, you won't have to worry about anything," he said.

Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

I looked at the knife; silver, shiny, and sharp.

I could see my reflection on the blade. My hair was a mess, my skin was pale, and if I had thought the shadows under Boomer's eyes were scary, they were nothing compared to mine. My eyes…they were filled with emotions. Most were anger.

"Butch…what are you doing?"

I heard my little brother's concern…probably at the angle I was holding this knife. I was holding the handle so hard, it was making dents; the blade faced forward.

I smirked and cut up my steak with it, "Butchering my meat…"

Then I grinned and looked at him, "Get it? **Butch**ering?"

He nodded, not smiling, "Yeah I get it."

Then he walked up next to me, as I continued cutting up my steak.

"Butch…are you alright?" Boomer asked.

I nodded, "Sure, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you've just died, and have come back to kill someone," Boomer said. "Listen…I know you are upset. So why don't you just stop pretending not to be, and admit that you want to kill Him a thousand times."

The knife snapped when I heard that name.

"Butch…you aren't going to find her just standing here cutting up steak," Boomer said. "Go look for her-"

"I DID!" I yelled throwing the broken knife on the ground. "I've looked EVERYWHERE Boomer! You don't think I care? I WANT HER BACK…"

I leaned down, "And I _WILL _get her back."

Boomer's expression hardened, "Then go find her Butch."

"I will!" I said angrily, before flying off to try to find my girlfriend.

* * *

><p>(BOOMER'S POV)<p>

Oh yeah…I rock.

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

"Alright…I just don't get it!" Blossom said angrily.

I rubbed my head; I loved Blossom, but sometimes she could be a big pain in the-

"BRICK! ARE YOU LISTENING?" she screamed hitting me in the back of the head.

"OW!" I yelled. "Blossom? What the hell? "

She glared at me, "You aren't helping!"

"I'm trying my best to find her too you know!" I said angrily. "I'm sorry I can't be _exactly _like you Miss-I-know-everything!"

She opened her mouth, and then shut it.

That's when Bubbles came in the room, "Guys…Butch is out looking for her again."

"Let's hope he find some trace of her," I sighed. "I'm really worried about her…"

Bubble's eyes teared up, "Me too…"

Boomer came up behind her, "Don't worry Bubs, we'll find her."

She nodded, "I know…"

* * *

><p>**ONE WEEK LATER**<p>

"The baby is maturing faster than I had expected," Him said grinning. "And by the looks of it…he's very healthy."

"What if it's a she?" I glared at him angrily.

"Male demon genes dominate female genes, it's very unlikely it will be a girl," Him sneered. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just like pissing you off," I said smirking.

"I don't know if I can handle another week with you," Him said. "I think I'll kill you afterwards."

I sighed, he said that yesterday.

I looked down at my bulging stomach.

It seemed each day, was a month for the baby. Which meant I was about seven months pregnant…

"It is strange however," Him said. "That the baby isn't kicking or anything…"

"Maybe it's trying to hide from you," I said before smirking.

He glared at me, "Shut up."

Then, it did kick me.

But that was right before I felt a wave of pain come over me.

"AH HIM! Did you stick antidote X in my arm?" I said angrily.

"No," he said. "Why?"

That's when my eyes went wide.

Crap.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

I stopped under a tree, taking a breather. I bet I was somewhere in Canada… I shut my eyes, and immediately thought of Buttercup.

I thought of her smile, and her laugh…how wonderful it was. Then suddenly, that smile turned into a frown. Her face screwed up in pain, and she started sweating. Her eyes shut themselves, and she let out a scream.

Him appeared next to her, smirking. They were in a hospital room, with doctors fumbling around everywhere. It was white everywhere, until I saw some red blurs here and there. I looked over to where the window was, and saw a sign outside that said _"Welcome to Baton Rouge!" _

My eyes snapped open, and I realized I was sweating. There was someone staring at me.

"What?" I said. "You act like people don't sit under trees and sweat!"

Then I flew off to Louisianna.

* * *

><p>"It's coming incredibly fast," the doctor said. "I'm quite concerned…"<p>

"He'll be fine," Him said. "Now just breath Buttercup."

I screamed in pain, it was almost like the baby was trying to claw it's way out of me.

That's when the hospital door burst open, and I saw a madman standing there.

"Butch…" I said in relief…before crying out in pain.

He glared at Him, before lunging at him.

Everything was a blur, due to the unbearable amount of pain. I'd experienced a lot of pain in my life, both mentally and physically. But this didn't come close to any of those times.

The next thing I knew, Him was on the floor in a puddle of blood, and Butch was by my side.

"Buttercup…" his voice cracked.

"Miss Utonium…you need to push now-"

The doctor didn't have to ask me twice.

I screamed in pain, and Butch held my hand. Neither of us noticed Him getting up behind Butch. I screamed louder than anything on earth, but soon my scream faded to be met by a new scream.

"The baby is red, demon babies always come out red," Him said smirking.

"Actually…" the nurse said coming up with a bundle. "The baby isn't red. This is probably one of the most beautiful baby girls I've ever seen…"

"GIRL?" Him screamed, running up to the nurse to look at the baby.

He took one long look at the baby, then at me and Butch, "Did you two…?"

"What's it to you?" Butch sneered.

Him glared at the baby, "That's not my baby."

My eyes went wide, as did Butch's, "Then are you saying that it's-"

"Yours?" Him said. "Yes."

He glared at us, "My work here is done, for now. I'll be back…"

Then he disappeared in a wave of smoke.

The nurse looked at me and smiled, "Here you go."

She handed me the baby, and I looked down to see the most wonderful sight in the entire universe. She had black hair, pale skin, and piercing forest green eyes.

"That's my baby…" Butch whispered, before laughing in happiness. "She's my baby!"

I smiled, and laughed in joy.

Butch frowned, "But how…?"

I shook my head, "I don't know…but she's got your eyes."

"She's beautiful," Butch said smiling. "What should we name her?"

I thought for a moment, "Bella?"

Butch shook his head, "Too common. How about Bruce?"

I glared at Butch, who started cracking up.

"Shut up Butch," I said. "How about Bonnie?"

"Bandeli," Butch said. "Becky…"

"Bethany," I said. "Brianna…"

"Beatrice," Butch said. "Or Bailey…"

"Bobby," I said. "Barbera…"

Then Butch smiled, "I've got it."

"Do not say Basil," I said. "if you do I'll kill you."

"Bliss," he said. "We should name her Bliss…"

"Bliss," I said. "Bliss Annabel…"

Butch picked up Bliss, smiling, "Bliss Annabel Jojo."

I smiled, and looked at Butch, "You came for me…"

"Of course I did," he said smiling. "I looked for you everywhere…"

I kissed him, "I love you…"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A BABY?"<p>

Of course Mojo would freak out. Life just wouldn't be complete if he didn't…


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so thanks again for the reviews. I would have updated yesterday, but my brother was hogging the computer. -_- Anyway, so here you go! Enjoy! And Wildone97…I'm not sure if you apologized or not. o_O**

(BUTTERCUP POV)

"B-but how?" Blossom was wide eyed. "There's no way a baby can mature that fast, even ours!"

"Then explain how I had her in a week or so," I said holding Bliss.

Blossom shook her head, "I don't know…what if she isn't Butch's?"

"She is," I said. "I just know it, and Him even said she wasn't."

"Well can I run a DNA sample just in case?" Blossom asked. "What if he was wrong?"

I sighed, "I suppose."

Blossom cut off a strand of Bliss' hair, and stuck it one of those slide things.

"That still doesn't explain it, and besides…if Him gave you a test every day then-"

I shook my head, "He didn't…he only gave me one."

Brick nodded, "Oh."

"She's so cute!" Bubbles said smiling.

I smirked at Butch's reaction, "She is not cute! She's tough!"

"She's ADORABLE," Bubbles said narrowing her eyes. "All babies are…I bet if you were a baby, you'd be cute too."

Butch glared at her, and I laughed.

"Are you sure you two are going to be able to handle her?" Dad asked. "Babies are a big responsibility."

"Do I really have a choice?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Even if I did, I would still take care of her."

He nodded, "I understand."

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles squealed. "TIME TO GO BABY SHOPPING!"

"But I have to-"

Bubbles grabbed Blossom's hand, and dragged her out.

I laughed, and Butch rolled his eyes, "Women…"

"What was that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He swallowed, "Nothing…"

I nodded, "Uh-huh."

OOO

_(UNKOWN POV)_

_Time to get back to work._

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

"She looks just like Buttercup, except for her eyes," Brick said tickling Bliss. "Although she acts like Bubbles."

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh shut up."

Brick grinned.

"GUYS!" Boomer yelled pointing at Butch.

Butch's eyes were shut tight, and his hands were clenched into fists. I frowned.

"Butch…are you alright-"

That's when he burst out yelling.

Bliss started screaming in fright, while Butch's knees gave out. He fell to the floor, and I saw black and red liquid dripping from his face.

"BUTCH!" I screamed holding Bliss tightly.

I put her down on the ground next to me, and made Butch look at me.

His eyes were wide, and his breathing started to slow. He leaned back, and fell to the ground.

I picked his head up with my hand, and leaned down, "Butch…n-no…"

His breathing was staggered; more liquid oozing from his eyes and nose.

That's when the room filled with red light. I turned around to see the most horrible sight I'd ever seen. Brick and Boomer were knocked out on the floor, unable to do anything. Bliss was crying now, more than ever…and I couldn't blame her.

Him stood there, holding Bliss.

"This isn't my baby…she's no use to us," he said glaring.

"No…" I managed to get out.

He wouldn't.

He held Bliss out with one claw, while reaching the other out above her head.

"NO!" I screamed.

I quickly got up, and rammed myself into Him. He wasn't holding Bliss anymore, but instead had his claws on me. I knew I won, he didn't hurt her. My optimism faded as a smirk grew on his face.

"_You're too late."_

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

I was in an unbearable amount of pain. I couldn't feel anything, just agonizing…pain. I didn't realize what was going on until I saw Buttercup kneeling on top of Him. He had done something…and I didn't know what until I saw the most horrific sight in my life.

My heart stopped beating, and my eyes filled with angry tears.

Bliss's neck was slit.

_He didn't._

_I'll kill him…_

I ignored the searing pain, and managed to stand up. Chemical X was seeping out of my system…making me extremely…_weak._

Him was smirking, "Your baby is dead."

That is until he saw me.

I punched his face, "YOU KILL MY BABY!"

Him flinched, but tried to stop me nonetheless.

"YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled at him, punching him repeatedly.

Buttercup joined me, by randomly choosing powers, and using them.

We almost defeated him, when he disappeared.

"NO!" I screamed.

Buttercup fell down, and picked up our baby.

She burst into angry and sad tears, and I fell down next to her.

Tears slid down my face, and I reached out to touch Bliss' face. Her eyes were wide open, so I shut her eyes slowly with shaky fingers.

"No…" Buttercup said, crying harder than she'd ever cried before. "NO!"

My head fell on her shoulder, and I let out angry sobs.

I had to be strong…for her.

Then my throat choked up so much I could barely breath, which made me start wheezing a little.

I fell back in exhaustion, which made Buttercup turn to me.

"Butch…no…please…" she cried. "Don't go…"

I looked at her, "_I love you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me…but this is just how the story goes. I promise it will get better, like I said I don't do sad endings. :) So keep reading, don't leave me! I swear it gets better!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, so thanks again for the reviews (getting closer and closer to 200 ^_^). And yeah, I know it was sad…but I PROMISE it gets better. And yeah, okay thanks Wildone97…it was a typo about the apology thing. I meant to ask if you had forgiven me, which you have. So thanks! :) Anyway, enjoy! Oh and btw, I never wrote that Butch died…you people assume a lot of things. *rolls eyes* Sigh…I have to write more of this now…I really hate killing people. Especially babies, I love babies. I want to have a bunch when I grow up (:**

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

Everything was in slow motion.

Butch's eyes fluttered closed, while Bliss' body grew colder and colder. I saw Brick and Boomer rush over to Butch, and pick him up. Blossom and Bubbles were back, with smiling faces that soon turned to frowns. Blossom rushed over to Butch, while Bubbles stood there…staring at Bliss.

I was looking down at my baby, tears strolling down my face. Him… He killed my baby, and probably my boyfriend.

Butch...he was more than a boyfriend to me. He had the same title, but he was more than just a simple boyfriend. He was like...a soul mate. But he was dying...and I couldn't do a single thing about it. If he left me, then I wouldn't have anything left.

My baby was already gone, I knew that. Her once beautiful creamy skin, was now pale and cold. Her eyes that once opened...were now empty, and shut closed. Her beautiful raven locks that used to shimmer in the light, was now nothing more than black strands of hair. They wouldn't have looked any different if I had drawn them with a black marker.

Suddenly, everything that I was ecstatic about earlier…was gone.

I was empty.

* * *

><p>(BUBBLES POV)<p>

I saw Butch, and almost ran to him. But that was before I saw Buttercup.

For a moment I couldn't tell what she was doing. But then I saw her holding Bliss, crying.

I didn't know why she was, until I saw Bliss' once green blanket…now scarlet.

I walked over to Buttercup, and fell down on my knees. I saw Bliss' neck slit, with red blood still oozing out.

Buttercup was shaking, while clear, salty tears dripped onto her baby's blanket.

I looked at her, and saw that her head was facing down, with her raven black hair falling in her face.

Then she looked up at me.

Black hair was matted to her face from the tears that spilled. Her nose was pink, and her face was pale. She had circles forming under her eyes, making her look like she was aging rapidly. Her emerald green eyes were filled with hatred, making her look like a….like a…monster.

It was like she was bloodthirsty, ready for her next victim.

And I was scared.

For her.

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

"You did everything you could," Blossom told me.

"But was it enough?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

She leaned down, and kissed me, "We'll see."

She walked away, probably to help Buttercup. By the looks of things, Buttercup was going to need all the help she could get.

I glanced to the lab door, to see my raven haired brother lying on the bed with millions of tubes going through him. I did everything I could possibly think of, but I doubt it was enough. The Professor was out at some science convention, and Dad was out getting banana bread or something…so they weren't any help. Blossom was there, but she knew about as much as I did.

I wasn't sure Butch was going to make it.

"Alright I'm back…what has been going on?" I heard Dad say as he came into the room.

He saw me, "Brick? What is the-"

He cut off, when he saw Butch.

He looked at me quickly, dropping his grocery bag full of bananas.

"Butch was extremely unstable, but forced himself to fight Him," I said. "Because Him killed Bliss…"

Dad's mouth was open, "He…killed Bliss?"

I nodded, "Buttercup's not taking any of this too well…"

"Is Butch…alright?" he managed to get out, though his voice was rough.

I looked at him, "He's hanging on."

Mojo nodded, and picked up his bags, "I'll check on him in a minute."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

Nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing, except Him dying.

* * *

><p>(MOJO POV)<p>

My son...dying.

I had to save him.

Now.

I did the one thing I could think of, and if anyone had seen me doing it...they would have killed me.

I had to kill him.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

Butch wasn't dead yet...I would have heard his monitor stop from the floor below me. I was listening very carefully, and nothing had changed in the past two hours.

That is...until it _did _change.

His heart...

Stopped beating.

I flew downstairs, and into the lab faster than I'd ever flown anywhere before. Mojo was leaning over Butch, with an empty bottle of Antidote X.

* * *

><p>(MOJO POV)<p>

I saw Buttercup fly in, and she looked like she was about to murder me.

"I'm about to save him," I said. "Now will you help me?"

She nodded slowly, "B-but what did you do?"

"I killed him...to stop the imbalance," I said. "But if I can bring him back if we hurry. I've done this before..."

"With who?" she asked.

I looked up, "Brick."

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

Mojo could bring him back...after killing him.

_Yeah, I totally see a knuckle sandwich in his future._

* * *

><p>(MOJO POV)<p>

I stuck multiple needles into his arms, and shot galons of chemical X in his system.

"He was imbalanced, from an overdose of chemical X," Buttercup choked out. "How is this going to help?"

"Too much escaped his system, his body went in overdrive," I said. "So he is pretty much empty when it comes to chemical X. Until now..."

She nodded.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

I shot up in the bed, and heard my heart monitor going insane.

"BUTCH!" I heard Dad yell. "CALM DOWN!"

I couldn't calm down…not with what Him did to my baby.

I ripped the tubes that were attached to my skin off, and got out of the bed.

"Butch please!" Dad yelled grabbing my wrist.

"I CAN'T!" I yelled. "I'M FINE! JUST LET ME GO!"

He shook his head, "Calm down…"

I growled, pulling away…and started to walk out.

That's when I froze.

"_Stop."_

I turned to my left, and saw Buttercup standing there.

She was obviously upset for many reasons.

Her hair was a mess; her face was pale, eyes bloodshot, nose red; she was altogether…a disaster.

I stared at her, extremely angry. But not at her.

We stared each other down, waiting for the other to give in (though everyone knows NEITHER of us EVER give in). Then she did something unexpected.

She grabbed the collar of my shirt, and then pushed me smack into the wall.

I couldn't fight her off, and not because she was too strong. In fact, she seemed extremely weaker than normal. But I wouldn't fight her off.

She glared at me, "Give me one reason not to hit you right now."

"You love me," I said simply.

"HOW CAN I LOVE YOU AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH?" she screamed at me. "I'VE BEEN RAPED MULTIPLE TIMES, I HAD A BABY IN ONE WEEK, AND WATCHED IT DIE! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH THE PAST FEW MONTHS, BUTCH, HOW CAN I LOVE YOU?"

I realized now, she wasn't angry with me. She was just letting everything out.

She was shaking all over, tears started to escape her eyes.

I grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Buttercup…I really am."

She burst into bitter tears, hugging me closer to her.

"I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do," I said. "I won't let him get away again."

She looked up, "I-I'm sorry…I d-didn't mean…"

He kissed her, "I know."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this was a little bit boring…but it was a needed chapter. Every chapter is needed. :) I promise the next one will be better. REVIEW! Love you my lovely lemon drops! I'll try to update soon, but ya know…I kind of randomly get on the computer. And I have church tomorrow, which will take up a lot of my day. So anyway, PEACE!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so anyway…since I am really depressed about killing Bliss, I'm going to try to cheer everyone up a bit with some of my famous humor. Not to mention…this chapter is AWESOME! :) Oh, and no…I'm not Speedy Gonzalez…that's my hamster. ^_^ Anyway, you people are gonna love this chapter. I swear. :)**

* * *

><p>(BLOSSOM POV)<p>

We were having Bliss' funeral…and believe me when I say nobody was happy at all. Buttercup was crying a river of tears, while Butch held her close (a few tears escaping his eyes). Bubbles cried a little, but she was obviously trying to be strong. Boomer held her hand, and seemed really depressed. Brick held me by the waist, and I let a few tears escape my eyes.

A few people from Townsville had come, along with our dad and Mojo (obviously). The mayor and Miss Bellum were there, as were many of the 'closer' villains (as in the Gang green gang, Princess [who actually wasn't as bad as we deemed her to be], Sedusa (who was wearing Him's boots), and even Fuzzy.

When it was over, I saw Ace and his boys go over to Buttercup. She looked at them, and smiled sadly.

They each gave her a comforting hug, along with a few comments that I saw made her smile a little.

It was touching to see people who we deemed enemies, actually being there for us when we really needed them. They comforted us as if we'd been friends forever. They all gave excuses like, "We don't like anyone else hurting you but us…" but I knew that is was a lie.

I realized, maybe they weren't so bad and evil after all.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

Boomer and Brick had gone out on a patrol…to find where Him was, so I could beat the crap out of him. I wasn't about to show mercy to thank evil cross dresser. He hurt me, he hurt my family…AND he hurt my poor, sweet, innocent little Bliss.

He was going to pay.

Buttercup wasn't too happy either; I knew she wouldn't hesitate on killing Him after what he did.

I looked at her as she walked into the room. She looked at me, and I motioned for her to come where I was sitting. She did, after raising an eyebrow.

I took her hands, "We'll find him. I promise."

She kneeled down, and looked me in the eyes, "I know."

I cupped her face, and then leaned down to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

"No, I really do," I said pulling away.

She frowned, "I know…and I really love you."

I shook my head, "That's not what I meant…I meant that I love you so much that it can't be put into words."

She was a little confused, but smiled a little nonetheless.

"That's why…" I stood us both up, which made her a little more confused.

I reached in my pocket, and got down on one knee, "I got this."

She put her hands to her mouth when I pulled out a silver ring with an emerald in it.

"Butch…"

"Shh…" I said. "Buttercup Marie Utonium...will you marry me?"

A tear escaped her eyes, "After everything that you've put me through Butch Jojo, after EVERYTHING…you ask me to MARRY YOU?"

I swallowed, a tiny bit of me regretting asking her this.

She threw her arms around me, and kissed me full on the mouth, "YES!"

"W-what?" I asked…partly because I couldn't believe what I'd heard.

"Yes…I'll marry you!" She said pulling on the ring. "Now…as an early wedding present…go kill that son of a-"

"BUTTERCUP! BUTCH! SUPPER'S READY!" I heard Bubbles yell. "Blossom can you-"

"I'm on it," Blossom said flying out the door to get Brick and Boomer.

I kissed Buttercup's nose, "Let's break it to them during supper…"

She nodded, smiling, "Let's."

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

He asked me to MARRY HIM! And I said YES!

I feel like such a girl right now.

As sad and depressed as I was about everything that had been going on, I was somewhat happy after Butch proposed.

Although, I was still angry enough to kill Him.

Brick, Boomer, and Blossom flew through the door and into the kitchen.

"GUYS WE FOUND HIM!" Boomer yelled. "He's in the house that he was in when he took Bubbles!"

Me and Butch leaped up from our chairs, not hesitating to fly out the window.

I faintly heard a, "WAIT! WE HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT…"

I didn't catch the rest…and I didn't care.

OOO

**A/N: Alright…we'll get to the battling stuff tomorrow. But for now…let's go back a couple of hours to when Boomer and Brick set out to find Him. :3**

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

"Alright man," I said patting Butch's back. "I'll go look for him…and I'll find him. I swear. You stay here with Buttercup…"

Butch nodded, and ate his cereal (more like devoured).

"OH BOOMERANG!" I yelled into the air.

No answer.

"BOOMERANG!" I yelled again.

Nothing.

I started to get mad…NOBODY ignores _Brick._

My fists clenched, "BOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

Nothing happened…not one single thing.

I zoomed up the stairs angrily, and opened Bubbles' door (the first place to look for him…is somewhere Bubbles would be).

When I opened it…I regretted it.

I stood there wide eyed for a moment, watching my brother suck Bubble's face to death.

He was on top, French kissing her (I guess he was my brother after all…goin' after the ladies), and grabbing her thigh tightly.

I watched for about ten seconds, when I quietly said, "Boooommmmeeeerrrrr…"

He was too busy in his own little world with Blondie, he didn't hear me.

Then I walked over to them, leaned down to his ear and very nicely asked him to get off Bubbles.

"BOOMER! STOP SUCKING BLONDIE'S FACE, AND HELP ME FIND HIM!" I screamed.

Bubbles squealed in fear, and Boomer yelled so loud he fell off the bed.

I smirked at my success.

Boomer got up and glared at me, "WHAT THE FUDGE BRICK? CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS BUSY?"

I glared at him, making him shudder a bit, "What the fudge? Really Boomer?"

"Bubbles doesn't like me saying the 'F' word," he said narrowing his eyes. "And being the good boyfriend I should be, I won't say it anymore. Not that I said it much to begin with…"

"Whatever, come on Nancy Boy," I said. "We gotta go find Him."

Boomer groaned, "See you later Bubblegum…"

"By Boombox," she waved.

I smirked as we went outside, "Boombox?"

"You stole Boomerang," he muttered,

"Alright whatever…come on," I said.

We flew out, "I say we look where he took Bubbles."

"Why?" I asked. "Why would he go there? He's already been there!"

"Exactly," Boomer said. "Which means he wouldn't think we'd look there."

I stared at him for a moment, "Wow Boomer. You continue to impress me today. You know how to French kiss…and you really do have a brain!"

"Shut up," Boomer said.

We started flying when I heard him yell, "STOOOOPPPPP!"

I froze, "What?"

"TACOS!" he screamed zooming down.

I groaned, "BOOMER NOW IS NOT THE TIME-"

He wasn't listening.

"DANG IT!" I yelled flying down after him.

When I got there Boomer handed me a taco, "IT WAS BUY ONE GET ONE FREE BRICK!"

I eyed him, "Then why do you have five tacos?"

"Because I ordered three," he said. "SO I GOT THREE MORE FREE!"

I rolled my eyes, and took my last bite, "Hurry up Boomer…we've really go to find Him-"

I froze, when I saw Boomer licking his fingers, "Man…that was goooooooood…"

"Yeah, nothin' like greasy, fatty, artery clogging tacos off the side of the road…" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He smirked, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

"Do you really have to yell?" I asked eyeing him.

He smiled, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever…let's go. I promised Butch I'd try to find him…"

"Ahhh but I didn't!" Boomer said smirking.

I glared at him, "I'm leader…what I say goes."

"Brick…I'm seventeen, I don't need a leader," he said.

"Then why don't you have a job yet?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Who pays the bills?"

"Dad," he said simply, while glaring at me.

I cleared my throat, "Not the point…"

Boomer smirked in victory.

"You're helping anyway," I said dragging him by the ear.

* * *

><p>**AN HOUR LATER***<p>

* * *

><p>"WHY BRICK? WHY?" Boomer cried.<p>

I had hit Boomer, because he was getting on my nerves. He has us stop for tacos THREE TIMES, he had to use the restroom, AND he made me get him ice cream. I don't know how this boy isn't fat… But anyway, when I hit him…he accidentally dropped his ice cream cone on the ground, and was now on his knees…spilling tears all over the blueberry mess.

I rolled my eyes, "Boomer…you aren't FIVE. I'll get you some ice cream later…"

"I k-know…t-that a g-grown man should n-never cry over some ice cream…" Boomer said looking at the plop of blueberry ice cream on the ground. "BUT IT'S JUST SO SAD!"

I smiled at people who started to stare, giving excuses like "His dog died" "He just got dumped" and "I DO NOT KNOW THIS MAN!".

"BOOMER COME ON!" I yelled pulling him up. "I'm going to tell Bubbles that you, her knight in shining armor, cried over ice cream today if you don't come on!"

He froze with that, "Fine."

We flew up in the air again, and down to where Him's house was.

We typed in the code "07734", and it took us to the house.

We hid behind a plant, and peeked over into the other room.

We saw him in there, holding something that we couldn't see…

That is until we DID see it.

More like…her.

Him was in the kitchen, making something, while humming a soft tune. He turned around and set bowl of spaghetti down on the table, along with a baby bottle full of milk. Why the heck would Him have a bottle full of milk? I guess he was messy?

He was holding something in a red blanket. He uncovered it, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Brick…" Boomer whispered. "Is that?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Should we tell them?" Boomer asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Come on!"

We started flying home, when Blossom ran into us. More like into ME…literally.

"OW! BLOSSOM!" I yelled.

"Sorry," Blossom said. "Come on, it's suppertime…"

"We found Him," I said.

She nodded, "Come on, you guys can tell Buttercup and Butch while we're eating."

I decided not to argue with her, I wasn't in the mood.

We flew back into the kitchen, and of course…Boomer yelled from excitement (I think those tacos did something to his head).

"GUYS WE FOUND HIM!" he yelled. "He's in the house that he was in when he took Bubbles!"

Butch and Buttercup shot up from their seats, and flew off.

DANG I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO TELL THEM!

"WAIT!" I yelled. "WE HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT BLISS!"

Blossom and Bubbles froze, "WHAT?"

I turned to them, "Bliss…she's alive."

"And Him's got her," Boomer said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, I didn't kill Bliss after all! I had it planned out from the beginning! I wouldn't NEVER kill off a baby! And I just KNOW you all love cliff hangers…so I kinda gave you one out of the goodness of my heart! :) REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so just to make sure everyone understands…YES BLISS IS ALIVE. And no she isn't a demon…but anyway, if I say anymore it will totally give this chapter away. So I'll just let you guys read. :) Oh btw, if you guys are going to write some like…idk…ACTION scenes in one of your stories or something (or like the end of the story 'hero saves day' scene thing), then listen to "SERENATA". It is like the PERFECT song thing ever…it's just music, but I'll be listening to it through most of this chapter (if not all of it). So anyways…peace out, review, and I love you guys! You're all awesome! *hugs*. Oh, and Blaze123…your idea wasn't bad! I actually thought about using it, but I hate stealing ideas a lot…it doesn't let me feel like my story is as original I guess? But anyway, it was a good idea. :) And yes everyone…Him will pay. I don't know if it will be in the chapter…but he will pay. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

Him was going to pay for what he did, and now that we've found him…I'll get my revenge.

We flew down to that old "abandoned" house, and into the phone booth. Butch hastily punched in '07734' (almost breaking the machine I might add), and we teleported into Him's actual lair.

When we got there…everything was eerily quiet.

Not a sound was heard; not even a slight rustle. (**A/N: I had a strong desire to write "not a sound was heard, not even a mouse.').**

I looked at Butch, and he put his finger to his lips. I nodded, and was quietly looked in the house, trying to find Him.

He would pay for killing my baby.

The room still looked the same as it had before; black carpeted floor, and blood red walls. There was black leather furniture everywhere, decorated with fuzzy pink pillows. I still despised this place, not ever wanting to return.

We had always appeared next to a door, that when you went through it, you walked out onto grass. When you would turn around, the old scratched up house would be behind you…like you'd never left it. It was a very clever hide out, I must say.

The living room (with a HUGE Plasma screen TV), would be on your left. The Kitchen connected to the living room on the right, as if this was all just one big room. Then there would be a hallway going down the middle (at the corners of each room), that had what seemed like hundreds of doors on either side. It was like his whole house was a maze…a labyrinth if I must say.

I think he did that on purpose…so if any intruders came, they would get lost. That or he just really liked a big house. Luckily for me and Butch, we had powers…and could just bust our way out if we got lost.

We set out, searching for Him. We looked in the living room, and kitchen to see that he was not there. We started down the never ending hallway, slowly opening each door looking for Him. Each room was an epic fail.

I opened one door, seeing that he wasn't in there, and shut it…before opening it again in curiosity.

The room was pink, everywhere. There was a rocking chair, a dresser, and a baby crib…along with some toys. Him had told me, he could make any room appear as anything he wanted with a wave of his claw. He had told me, that he wouldn't change a room until he had to, which meant Him must had had some sort of baby… But Bliss was dead, and I wasn't pregnant again! So what baby did Him have?

"Butch," I said quietly. "Come here…"

Butch walked up behind me, and looked in the room frowning, "What the hell-"

I shushed him, and slowly entered the room.

"Buttercup wait!" Butch said. "What if there's some demon baby thing in there-"

I ignored him, and continued inside. There wasn't a sound in that room, which disturbed me a little. I hesitated when I heard a rustle, and saw something moving around in the crib. Butch noticed it too, and tried to hold me back…but I shook him off and continued towards the crib.

When I got there, there was a little pink lump in the crib…that slowly moved up and down. I stared at it, debating whether or not I should see what it was. I chose yes.

I slowly reached down to pull the blanket back, off of the thing, prepared for any attack I was about to receive. Butch was ready for anything, about three feet behind me. I took hold of the blanket, and quickly…with a flick of a wrist, pulled it off and stared down at the thing.

When I saw it, I gasped…out of pure and utter shock.

"What? What is it?" Butch asked, still keeping his distance.

"B-butch…" I said, my voice cracking. "C-come here…"

He slowly walked forward, and froze when he saw her.

Bliss rolled over on her back to look at me, with her big green eyes. She was sucking her thumb, staring at me. Then she smiled, and held her hands out…grabbing for us.

"BLISS!" I cried happily, picking her up and twirling her around.

She giggled, and hugged me close.

Butch took hold of her, smiling and laughing.

A tear fell out of my eyes, and I kissed her head.

Then I noticed…her hair…it was different.

It was still that raven black, that seemed to flow and shine in the wind. But it was longer…now to her shoulders (baby hair doesn't grow that fast does it?), and there was one strand of pink hair, going down the left side of her head (her left).

She giggled with a voice that seemed scratchy, and it changed pitches a little…just like Butch's used to.

"She's got your eyes…and your voice," I said smiling.

He smiled, "But she looks so much like you…except for the pink hair…"

"She's aging quickly isn't she?" I said frowning a little. "That's abnormal…even for OUR babies."

"I wonder if she's got any powers," Butch said tickling her. "You have any powers baby girl? Hmmmm?"

He grinned when she started dying of laughter, waving her hands around like crazy from his tickling. When he stopped, she sat up in his arms…and glared at him…just like I would.

"HA HA!" I said grinning. "I guess she hates tickling too…"

"Just like her MOMMA!" Butch yelled before tickling my stomach with one hand.

I started crying from laughing so hard, and I caught a glimpse of Bliss smiling a little. Butch stopped, smirking at me as I glared at him, "Yup…just like her momma."

We were all having a very touching moment…when…

"_Having fun?"_

We all turned around to see Him standing there, glaring.

My eyes immediately narrowed, and I gritted my teeth, "Care to explain everything Him…before I kill you?"

He smirked, before sighing, "Alright fine. I might as well…the plan somewhat ruined now."

I stopped Butch from attacking, "No. Let's hear the story…then you can kill him."

He nodded handing me Bliss.

"You see…" Him started. "When you were pregnant with Bliss, I wasn't entirely sure she would come out evil…you see. So I may have said a few enchantments while you were sleeping, trying to make sure she came out evil. And it didn't work, it just sped up your pregnancy by a lot."

I frowned, "Then why is she still growing a little quicker than normal?"

"_I'm getting to that," _he hissed. "When she was born, I realized she wasn't even mine. So I decided to turn her evil in the flesh…knowing that would work. I would turn her into a demon."

I froze, and Butch's eyes went wide with anger.

"I had to get her, without you two bothering me…trying to get her back," he said. "So I faked her death."

"But how?" I asked. "I watched you slit her neck!"

"Ah, correction," he said. "You turned away to look at Butch for a split second, so quicker than lightning…I switched her with a _doll. _A very lifelike doll I might add…I kind of animated it I suppose, making her look and feel exactly like a real human baby. I slit the dolls neck, and ran off with the real Bliss. And ever since, I have been turning her into a demon…the process takes a while. It has already started to take effect as you can tell from her abnormal aging, and that pink strand of hair. When she turns into a full demon, she would be at least a year or two old in physical form, her hair would all be pink, and her skin…" he motioned to her shoulder, which I saw had a small splotch of baby blue "would turn a light baby blue."

Me and Butch both stared at Him for a long moment, before Butch spoke, "Buttercup…take Bliss home."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Take her home, I'll deal with this monster," he said through gritted teeth.

"No," I said. "You can't take him alone."

"Buttercup-!" I stopped him.

"NO!" I screamed. "NOW GET THAT BASTARD!"

Butch didn't argue any further, and charged Him.

I looked at Bliss, "Bliss…now listen to Mommy. I want you to hold on to my neck, do you understand?"

She stared at me for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

She understood…how amazing (not being sarcastic).

I put her over my back, and she grabbed onto my neck with tiny little hands.

"You holding on tight?" I asked, still wondering if this was a good idea or not.

She giggled, so I took that as a yes.

Then I took off. I was a blur of green light, from going amazing speeds. I still felt Bliss holding on, so I knew she was safe with me.

I lunged at Him, trying hard not to hit Butch.

I punched his gut over and over, before kicking him in his sacred area…which resulted in him screaming in pain.

Then he weakly threw us both off of him.

I grabbed Bliss quickly, and held her in my arms safely as I crashed into a wall.

Butch saw that we were alright, and continued to charge Him. I would have done the same, but I realized that I might not be able to protect Bliss like I just did. I couldn't risk hurting her…but I had to do something.

"Hey, need a hand?"

I turned to see Brick smirking down at me, everyone else behind him. Everyone as in, my sisters, the boys, and some closer villains from Townsville.

"Why are you-"

"You didn't think we'd let you leave and take all the glory for yourselves did you?" Brick asked smiling.

"Yeah…dat bastard broke my Buttercup's heart," I heard Ace say. "It's pay back time…"

I smirked at Ace, "Be sure to poke his eyes out for me…okay?"

"No problemo, right boys?" he said looking at the rest of his gang.

They all nodded in agreement, which made me smile, "GO GET EM' BOYS!"

Then everyone charged Him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know this was only in BC's point of view…but I don't have much time left on here, so I had to write fast (it took me an hour to write all of this). So REVIEW!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 YAY!

**Okay, so first…Blaze123, what kind of story are you writing? Or are you already writing it? Sorry I'm too busy (and lazy) to go look…lol. Anyway, I'm kind of a rookie too when it comes to Fanfiction writings…so I guess the main thing is really, spelling, grammar, and a good plot. :) Most people like planning everything out, I on the other hand don't. When I start a story, I have a simple idea in my brain…but other than that I have no idea what I'm writing. I kind of make it up as I go along. I wouldn't recommend it though, since most people find it really difficult to do that. But ANYWAY. And thanks for liking my story :) Second to some people (not mentioning any names…*COUGH* kadienewberg *COUGH*), Bliss is NOT evil…yet. . Lol, just kidding. She's still in the process of turning into a demon, but it happens really slow, so HOPEFULLY (you guys must be jealous since I know the whole plot behind her 'demon changing' thing) BC and Butch will be able to stop it. Third, DANG IT WILDONE97! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE FOR TEN DAYS? HOW WILL I EVER SURVIVE? O_O**

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

DIE.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

The Gangreen Gang literally hurtled themselves at Him, joining Butch in a battle to the death (with Him being the one that was going to die). Fuzzy went on a rampage (he had a thing for babies…that's why he was so upset at Him faking Bliss' death). Brick, Boomer, and Blossom all joined the others in battle, while Bubbles stayed.

"Go Bubbles…kill him for me," I said staring at her.

She smiled, "I will…I just wanted to say hi to Bliss-OH MY GOD HER HAIR IS SO PRETTY!"

She pointed the pink strands of hair (oh Bubbles if you only knew)…

"Yeah…it is kind of pretty," I said looking at my 'oh-so-lovely' daughter. "But seriously…go kill Him."

She nodded smiling, "TOTALLY!"

Then she flew off.

I was kind of upset…that I couldn't kill Him myself. But I guess babies are responsibilities. Bliss comes first in everything now, at least for me (and Butch). So the killing of Him will have to wait, I have to protect Bliss.

I stood up, holding her tightly. I walked over to the living room, to see Sedusa rummaging around through Him's items. I rolled my eyes and walked towards her.

She glanced up and saw me, smiling weakly, "Oh hi…just finding some keepsakes…"

I sniggered, but then got serious, "You like Bliss right?"

She nodded, "She's adorable…when she gets older can give her makeovers and stuff?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sedusa…that's a long time from now, I'm still in high school!"

She sighed, "I know-"

She was interrupted by a high shriek, "SEDUSA GET YOUR STOCKING COVERED BUTT IN THAT ROOM, AND KILL HIM!"

Sedusa sighed, and ran out…her weapon-like hair flipping around everywhere (did I mention her hair grew back?).

I turned to see Princess standing there, in a new yellow suit (shocker).

"You got another suit?" I asked.

She nodded, "The other one broke…"

"Did you break it on purpose?" I eyed her suspiciously.

She glared at me, "I'm not five anymore Buttercup, I don't purposely break things just to get brand new ones. My dad is getting older, and someday he's going to hand down the family business to me. I had to learn how to spend wisely sometime…aka grow up."

I nodded smiling, "You really have changed…I guess people aren't always what they seem."

She smirked, "Same with you. I didn't know you could be such a caring mother…"

She pouted a little when she said that, almost like she wished for something.

"What is it?" I asked frowning.

"It's just…nothing," she said.

Bliss reached out for her, making me smile, "She wants you to hold her."

Princess looked at me, then at Bliss, "I don't know Buttercup…I don't think I'm good with kids…"

"Sure you are," I said. "If I…the great green powerpuff girl…am good with babies, then you are too."

She smiled slightly, and took Bliss carefully, "She weighs…like…nothing…"

I nodded, "I think she weighs about seven pounds…"

"She looks like you," she said. "With Butch's eyes."

"And his voice," I said smiling, as Bliss reached up for Princess' tiara/deadly weapon.

"I think she likes you," I said.

Princess smiled, "You think so?"

I nodded.

Bliss grabbed the tiara, but Princess took it away, "No…don't. You might hurt yourself…"

Bliss started crying, and Princess sighed, "See? They all do that!"

I smiled slightly, "She's JUST like her father. If she doesn't get her way she tries to trick you by pretending to be insecure, or upset."

Princess frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Just watch," I said.

Princess watched Bliss cry for a good three minutes, until she stopped…angry that her little scheme didn't work.

"The difference between her and Butch is…Butch could probably do it for hours," I sighed.

Princess laughed, "You know…you guys aren't so bad."

I smiled, "You either Princess, you either."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," she said. "All those villains in there…they don't hate you guys anymore. They actually felt really bad for you when we were at the funeral, and realized that you guys needed us. They realized (along with me), that if we were ever in pain, you guys would be there for us too."

I smiled slightly, "I guess deep down we were never really enemies…we just got bored easily."

She grinned, "Or spoiled…like I was."

I smiled, "You grew out of it."

She grinned, "Yeah."

She was really starting to grow on me.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

DIE.

* * *

><p>(ACE POV)<p>

That bastard would pay for hurting Buttercup.

I remember when she was five, and she developed that crush on me. I used it against her, trying to kill her sisters… I've regretted it ever since. I loved her, but almost like a little sister. It was more than a sister, but not enough to be romance. Not to mention the ten year age difference between us…it's kind of weird. 17, and 27…yeah not going to happen.

But I still loved her, and my boys felt the same way (a little less than me…but it was still there).

And anyone who hurt _my _precious flower would pay for all eternity.

* * *

><p>(SEDUSA POV)<p>

God, Him's clothes are so freaking awesome. When he dies…I'm stealing them all. Especially his boots…every freakin' one of his boots. His long, knee high, high heeled boots. THEY DON'T MAKE THOSE ANYMORE OKAY? Plus, his makeup...oh don't let me get STARTED on his makeup. His awesome MAC pro products...he even has the discontinued colors! Like the Mystic lipstick and the Underworld lipstick. My life, would be COMPLETE with all those...especially the boots. Oh his lovely, lovely boots... I swear that guy is F***in' gay, but his outfits, makeup, and even his FURNITURE are out of this world...

Oh...now I'm thinking of the boots again...

* * *

><p>(BOOMER POV)<p>

He faked a baby's death; that's so wrong in many ways. I mean, who even PRETENDS to hurt a baby?

He would pay for that.

Plus, he would pay for hurting my brother, and Buttercup.

* * *

><p>(BUBBLES POV)<p>

I'm just relieved Bliss is okay, I'd never seen Butch or Buttercup so upset. He hurt my sister, and most likely my future brother-in-law (**Oh Bubbles if you only knew…XD).**

Time for me to go all 'Bubblevicious' on Him.

* * *

><p>(BLOSSOM POV)<p>

Alright…I hope Brick moves to sector HQ. If he does, then I can move to section 13, and hurtle Him to the corners of sector V and sector 8T.

OH SCREW THIS TACTICLE PLAN! IT SUCKS ANYWAY!

I punched Him's already bleeding face, and blew my ice breath on him.

Him would pay for hurting Bliss, my sister, and Butch. That's all I can say.

* * *

><p>(BRICK POV)<p>

I'm gonna rip off his balls, and ship them to Madagascar.

'Nough said.

* * *

><p>(BUTCH POV)<p>

DIE.

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Princess…can you take care of Bliss while I go chop up Him's balls?" I asked.

She smirked at the last part, "Of course."

I nodded, and paused for a moment…noticing that Bliss' pink hair was spreading slightly.

Then I shook my head, and flew off to kill Him.

I saw Him, and sonic screamed everyone away.

They all stared at me in shock, "He's mine."

Butch nodded, "Right behind you babe."

I charged at Him, kicking him in the crotch.

His abnormal voice pitch went to a chipmunk-like wheeze, "OH! MY PRIZED JEWELS!"

"Yeah?" I said with venom dripping in my voice, "I've seen enough of your 'prized jewels'."

He glared at me, then screamed in pain when I lazer beamed them.

A couple of villains' mouths were open, along with Bubbles', Boomer's, and Blossom's.

I glared at Him, "You tricked me into believing my baby was dead. You'll pay."

He laughed weakly, still holding his 'sacred area', "You can't defeat me. Demons don't die…"

"Yes they do," I said. "And they burn in their own personal Hells."

He winced in pain, "How do you plan on killing me then hmmm?"

"Holy water."

I turned around to the voice to see my dad and Mojo standing there with huge buckets full of water.

Him's eyes went wide, "Repeat that?"

My dad glared at him, "Holy water kills demons."

Then he handed a bucket to me and Butch, "Would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure," I said coldly. "ready Butch?"

"It's now or never babe," he had that evil glint in his eyes…the same he used to get when we fought.

Then we dumped the water on Him, causing him to scream in agony.

He slowly melted away to nothing, the process taking at least five minutes.

It was over.

Him was dead.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard Princess scream running into the room with a screaming Bliss. "Something's wrong! I didn't do anything I swear!"

I was at my baby's side in an instant, as was Butch.

I took her in my arms as she screamed in agony, and flailed her arms around wildly.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked worried.

"I don't know," Butch said looking terrified.

"STOP WORRYING ABOUT THAT, AND HELP ME FIND THE MAC PRO PRODUCTS!" I heard Sedusa scream in the backround.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL AS EVERYONE KNOWS, I LOVE MAKING CLIFF HANGERS! XD Not really…but it keeps the story suspenseful, and keeps people reading. That's the whole point of cliff hangers. Anyhoo…and yes Him truly is dead *celebrations go everywhere*. Oh btw, whoever has seen the very very last episode of the powerpuff girls say so in the review (it's called See me feel me Gnomey). It's not allowed on Cartoon Network anymore because of a song called "Freedom Beef" (stupid if you ask me). It's a musical…as in they don't talk at ALL in that episode, they only sing. It's an awesome episode, I especially love the ending. :3 Anyway…REVIEW! GETTING' CLOSER TO 200! 3 And btw, I hardly have any idea what MAC pro makeup is...I just know it's like really expensive and stuff. So I can imagine Sedusa goin' nuts over it... XD<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay…so sorry for the late update. Once again my little brother was hogging the computer (WE HAVE TO SHARE OKAY?). And yes, fearlessgurl01. I believe I DID write my weaknesses in my last A/N. I just hate it when someone expects more of me then I really have to offer, so I always kind of…lower people's expectations. I grew up as a 'preacher's daughter', and he would always say how awesome I was (which resulted in extreme amounts of attention). But then when I'd actually do whatever it was my dad was saying I was good at, you could just see people's faces fill with a slight amount of disappointment. So anyway, I've always hated that. BUT enough of my life's story…(I'm not supposed to be writing about me, it's supposed to be about BCxButch. And of course, Bliss). :) Besides…I don't really check over my work when I write, because I know it's never that bad (though I do go back sometimes and recheck certain places). So…all of this is like a rough draft. Not to mention I'M ONLY A TEENAGER PEOPLE…YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO WRITE LIKE SOMEONE IN COLLAGE (though according to my 'English professor father [some people call him Mr.P]…I do). BUT anyway. Oh and 'Ppgrulz123'…that's hilarious. I would have narrowed my eyes and said something like "Back of. I just wanted some LIPP GLOSS!". But that's me…lol. So anyways…if I missed anything I'm sorry…I just have so many reviews, which reminds me. YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! I HAVE NOT 200 REVIEWS…but 203 REVIEWS! THANK YOU PEOPLES! That doesn't mean stop reviewing though. :P lol. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>(PRINCESS POV)<p>

**five minutes earlier**

"Aaaand….PEEK-A-BOO!" I said smiling as I pulled her hands away from her eyes.

Bliss giggled madly every time I did so…babies get so entertained by the smallest things. That's one thing that makes them so precious.

Every time she laughed, my smile grew wider. She really did sound like a female Butch (more so than Buttercup. Butch's voice, until it changed, would be really deep…then suddenly go to a really scratchy high. Buttercup's voice on the other hand stayed the same pitch unless she yelled. Then her voice would get really husky, and it would sound like she was screeching).

I could hear Him screaming from pain in the other room, which distracted Bliss for a moment. I quickly caught her attention by pretending to grab her nose, and sticking my thumb in between two of my fingers.

"Ha ha, got your nose!" I said grinning.

Her eyes went wide, and she gasped…her mouth a perfect 'O'. Then she felt where her nose was supposed to be, and frowned…feeling it was still there. However, she still wasn't convinced she still had her nose, so she reached out to grab 'it' from my hand. I stuck my tongue out and held my hand up higher, to which she glared at me.

Dang she looked so much like her mom…glare and all…

"You can't reach it…ha ha," I said smirking. This was so much fun…she looked so confused.

She made an angry noise, and reached up over her head, and fell backwards.

I leaned over her, with her 'nose' in my hand, and 'put it back' on.

Then I started tickling her, to which she started laughing happily.

I saw that the blue skin mark on her shoulder was spreading, making a shape that looked suspiciously like some sort of pattern. I looked on her other shoulder to see that it was mirroring the other. The pink strands of her hair were only on the left side of her face, but the inch thick array of pink was spreading. It was spreading slowly…but it was still spreading.

However, she didn't seem to be in pain…which made me feel a little better. I don't know if I could stand her being in pain. Even after spending only a few minutes with Bliss, I felt as though I had to take care of her. She was now my favorite person in the whole wide world. Even though I would never her mother (and trust me, I don't want to be. Raising a superhuman baby…yeah probably not easy for a normal person [no matter how many gadgets I have]), I would settle for a babysitter every once in a while.

She was giggling like crazy, but even though I tickled her more and more, the laughing slowly stopped.

I looked at her, and she had a frown etched upon her face…not looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me, and her tiny hands grabbed my fingers tightly (extremely tight for a baby…probably jamming them). She started to whimper, and her eyes grew wide.

"Bliss…what's wrong?" I knew she couldn't answer, but I couldn't NOT ask.

Then she started screaming in pain, thrashing around wildly.

I immediately ran into the next room, to find Him not there, and everyone staring.

"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed with a screaming Bliss in my arms. "Something's wrong! I didn't do anything I swear!"

Buttercup and Butch immediately were at my side, and took Bliss away.

I hope she's alright.

**normal time**

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

Bliss screamed wildly, as if someone was ripping her limbs apart. She was in pure agony, I could tell. The thing was…I didn't know what to do about it.

Tears filled up in my eyes as I held her tight, "Butch…do something!"

He looked around frantically, millions of thoughts probably running through his head.

He didn't know what to do either.

I looked back at Bliss, and gasped. The pink strands of her hair started glowing, along with the baby blue parts of her skin. The blue color spread across her back through her 'baby onsie' (**A/N: That's what my family calls them). **in a perfectly mirrored pattern.

She let out an agonizing scream, and then stopped abruptly.

Nobody moved.

Bliss opened her eyes, and looked at me. Then she let out a whimper, and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back, "Oh my baby…"

Butch came closer and hugged both of us, "It's okay…it'll be okay…"

"So…is it over?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know," Blossom said confused.

"It is."

We all turned to see Mojo staring at Bliss carefully, "Is she alright?"

I nodded, "Other than the blue 'tattoo' on her back, and the pink strand of hair…yes."

Mojo sighed, "Her skin will always be blue there, and that pink strand of hair will grow pink forever. It's like a scar that she will always have."

I frowned, "But it won't spread anymore?"

He shook his head.

"How do you suddenly know all of this?" Butch asked eyeing him.

"Two reasons," he said simply. "One, when Brick was unstable like you were…that was also caused by Him because I broke one of our deals. I went everywhere trying to find the cure for it, using my own knowledge, and the knowledge of others. Since my own knowledge is very great, it didn't take too much research. I managed to save Brick, by doing the most risky thing I'd ever done…as Buttercup understands."

I nodded, remembering when he had to kill Butch, only to bring him back to life. I hate that memory…even if it DID save Butch.

"Anyway, when Him was busy with Bliss…I looked everywhere trying to find the correct way to kill a demon," he said. "Most of the theories are made up, so I did the only thing that actually seemed like it would work."

Then the Professor spoke, "Me and Mojo teamed up, and went into a Catholic church, to get some holy water (which they so kindly granted us). Then he took me here, and well…you saw the rest."

"With all the research on demons that I'd done over the years," Mojo said. "I came across a book, that told what would happen if a demon tried to create a new demon. It had everything from creating one from scratch, to taking an actual human…and transforming them. To stop the process, you would have to kill the actual demon itself. However, the victim…as in Bliss…would normally be left with scars from the transformation, and it's impossible to rid of them."

"That's alright," I said…making every stare at me. "If she's anything like me or Butch, she'll love scars. They tell stories…and this is a pretty dang awesome story."

Butch grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing his nose.

"Hey BC," I heard Ace say. "What's dat dere on your finger?"

I looked to where he was pointing, and smirked, "It's a ring. Why?"

Butch chuckled, knowing that I loved to play dumb.

"Where'd ya get it?" Bubbles asked drooling over it. "It's so _preeeeety…"_

"It's an engagement ring Bubbles, of course it's pretty," I said rolling my eyes.

Her eyes went wide with that, "BUTCH PROPOSED?"

I smirked, "No duh."

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

We heard Sedusa scream from the back of the room, "WHERE ARE THE DAMN MAC PRO PRODUCTS? I WANT TO LOOK HOT AGAIN!"

Ace groaned, "Sweet cheeks, LET IT GO ALREADY."

Sedusa came out with an armful of black boots in her hands, "_Never."_

I laughed at that.


	22. Chapter 22 THE END

**Okay, so I don't really know how much more story this will have. I just thought I'd ask though, when I'm done…should I do another Powerpuff fanfic? Or should I do something else? Like, Harry Potter…or Percy Jackson...or whatever. And if I should do a Powerpuff fic, what couple should I do? (no more BCxButch…I've already done two…lol). So anyway, thanks! And I'll see how much story comes outta me. :) AKA…this is the last chapter. But REVIEW ANYWAY! I'LL BE ON LOOKING FOR REVIEWS! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>(BUTTERCUP POV)<p>

**Some time later**

"HEY!" I yelled stirring the roast. "CHILL!"

I rolled my eyes, continuing to stir the roast. It was almost done, so I wasn't worried about that. It had been cooking all day long in the croc pot; I just accidentally burned some carrots on the bottom…so I was digging them off with a spoon. It smelled _soooo freaking good…_

"Hey BC," I heard Princess' voice enter the room. "I'm here!"

I smiled at her, putting the lid back onto the pot, "Oh good! Ready to babysit?"

"Definitely!" she said smiling. "Oh…and Ace is going to help today. Is that okay?"

I nodded smiling, "Two of my good friends babysitting my baby…of course!"

She smiled.

Her and Ace had started going out a while back, and actually were now engaged. It was a little strange to other people, since they had an ELEVEN year difference between them. But love is love, it comes at any age. I supported them completely; they actually made a really cute couple.

Princess had changed after a while, due to me and my sisters. We found out she hated her hair, due to it's 'uncontrollable poofiness' as she called it. She didn't know what to do to it…until Blossom came around. Now Princess' hair was slick, shiny, AND it went down her back. She absolutely loved it…and I must say it suited her very well.

"So where-"

"Living room," I said smiling.

I turned back to the smell of burning carrots, so I immediately went back to the pot.

Princess wasn't exactly going to baby sit until me and Butch left for the movies (we hadn't gone to one in AGES). We decided to stay and eat supper though, then we would leave. And I just had a strange craving for pot roast. What can I say? I'm pregnant…again.

I guess Butch has a thing for me…at least I hope so. He DID marry me, so I guess that counts for something.

I felt strong arms wrap around me (I'm so glad I got used to that). A few years ago, if Butch that…I would have elbowed him.

"Smells good," he whispered in my ear, kissing it lightly. "Is it ready yet?"

I giggled, my face flushing (I can't believe that after ALL these years…I still blushed like a teenage girl), "Yes…as a matter of fact it is."

I turned around grinning, "You want to be the second to taste it…the first being me?"

He smirked and grabbed the spoon out of my hand, "You know it, though you may have to keep me from eating it all. You know how I get with your amazing cooking…"

"Yeah, who knew…the great Buttercup Jojo could cook?" I smirked. "If it hadn't been for that spaghetti that I'd made a few years ago, we may have never known."

Butch looked up, his hands clasped each other in a praying motion, "God bless that spaghetti…"

I laughed, "I mean, all I did was add seasoning to it…I didn't know it would actually make it the best spaghetti any of us had ever eaten."

I dropped the spoon after tasting it.

"Well?" I asked smiling.

He turned around, grabbed me by the waist, and kissed me.

I heard a snicker, "You two are going to end up with triplets if you don't stop now…"

I smirked, "I though the term would say 'we would end up with twins'…I doubt I'm having more than one baby."

"This time," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Princess…"

Just then I heard more yelling…normal for around here.

I walked out into the living room, "HEY! YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE FOR SUPPER!"

All I saw was bright green streaks of light, before all of my children were sitting at the table.

"Wow…that's a record," Princess said.

"Nah…last time was faster," I said. "Butch even used his super speed timing. It took exactly '0.02' seconds last time…"

Princess laughed, and sat down at the table.

"So are Brick and Blossom coming?" I asked sitting down as Butch brought in the roast. (oh…yeah…I forgot to mention… We used two croc pots instead of one. We had hungry children…).

Butch shook his head, "No. They are going to eat at _Olive Garden…_"

He made a funny voice when he named the restaurant, making everyone grin/laugh.

"So Pops," Benjamin asked. "Didja sell anything today?"

"A few cameros, a few trucks, and at least ten mini vans," Butch said.

"Sweeeeet," Benny (we called him Benny) said.

"WAIT," I said making everyone freeze. "Where's Bliss?"

Berk snickered, "She gave some guy cooties today."

He made a face, and his twin sister grinned, "Yeah. He's _extremely contagious…_"

Butch's face went from happiness to extreme anger, "WHAT?"

"Chill Butchie Boy," I said. "It's just a boy. She's sixteen…she can like someone. It's fine."

"YOU WERE SIXTEEN WHEN YOU LIKED ME!" he said. "THEY ARE GOING TO EITHER GET MARRIED, OR HE'S GOING TO SCREW HER-"

Princess covered Blake's baby ears, "shhh! Careful! We have a one year old baby at the table!"

Butch groaned, "I'm putting an end to this. BLISS GET DOWN HERE!"

In a flash of lime green light, she was at the table, "Yes?"

"It's supper time," I said. "And whatever you do…ignore your father."

She smiled, "I know the drill mom."

"I know about that _boy…"_ Butch said glaring at her. "Care to explain?"

She rolled her eyes, "His name is Basch, he's sixteen, has wonderful black hair and brown eyes…and he's my boyfriend. So there."

She stuck her tongue out, making Butch glare at her, "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!"

She stared at him with her dark green eyes.

They were so much alike, they could have a staring contest for HOURS.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" I said. "Butch she can date who she wants. Bliss, you aren't grounded."

She smiled, "Thanks mom."

Bobby smiled at her big sister, "Hey…when you move out to marry this Basch guy…can I have your room?"

Bliss rolled her eyes, "Shut up Bobby."

I smiled.

I had an amazing life now, what with my seven kids (and one on the way): Bliss, Brandon, Bobby, Benny, Berk & Biance (we called them 'The Twins'. Well they ARE twins), Bonnie, and Blake.

Bliss still looked a lot like me; her black hair went down to her shoulders…then spiked at the edges like Butch's used to. Her eyes were still the same forest green as Butch's, and she still had the same husky 'pitch changing' voice as he did. She wasn't exactly a tomboy, but she certainly wasn't that girly. What everyone would notice though was her pink strands of hair, and her baby blue 'tattoos' on her back. She liked them. She would show them off to people who asked what they were, or how she got them.

Brandon was two years younger than her, and looked at lot like Butch. His hair was normally spiked up (naturally), and always wore some sort of bandana. He was what people would call a 'bad boy', what with his black leather jacket…and combat boots. However, as much as he resembled Butch…he had my eyes.

Bobby was eleven, and was an obvious tomboy. She wouldn't touch anything REMOTELY girly. She always ran to the boy clothes section, and would pick out anything that looked boy-ish and tough. She had long black hair that she never EVER brushed (for a while, people thought she had dreadlocks), and she had this green hat that she always wore to the side. If anyone said anything mean about her, she would punch them. If anyone said anything mean about her family…she'd maim them. She had my green eyes, and Butch's voice. She resembled both of us in looks…and I must say, she was very pretty (even if she smelled like monkey butt).

Benny was nine, and didn't act like either me or Butch. He looked like Butch, and had his eyes. However he had my voice, and my old addiction to my 'blankey'. He was very quiet, and got teased a lot. But if you said anything about his sisters and brothers, he would automatically go into 'evil ninja' mode. He was very odd….but I loved him all the same.

Berk and Bianca were the trouble makers. They were both thirteen, and did everything together. Their rooms were right next to each other, and had a door linking them. They even LOOKED a lot a like; so much alike they could even trick us into thinking one was the other. Berk's hair was shoulder length and pulled into a ponytail, the same was Bianca's. Bianca had Butch's eyes, and Berk had mine. That was one of the only ways we could tell them apart. They were such big trouble makers, that we had gotten called to their school because of a 'pool filled with jello' incident. They were the prank masters.

Bonnie was six, and she was very quiet. Her black hair would fall over her emerald eyes, shielding her face. The thing was…she didn't care. For one thing she was only six, and for another…she didn't even know what she looked like. She was blind, she had been born that way. And yet…she fought better than anyone else I'd known. She reminded me of Toph from Avatar the Last Airbender; she could see with everything else but her eyes. She was amazing…not to mention really really sweet.

Blake was the baby, only a year and a half old. We had planned on him being our last (that worked out well). Thankfully he was fairly easy to manage…most of the time. He liked to throw things, especially food. The Apocalypse will be here when he discovers his powers… He had Butch's eyes, and my hair. It was kind of curly (mostly at the end), so we had to cut it a lot…or else He'd look like a girl.

Those were all of our children.

Blossom and Brick were now married, as were Bubbles and Boomer.

The Blues only had two children: Bella, and Bree. Bella resembled Bubbles, while Bree resembled Boomer. They were a wonderful happy family.

Blossom and Brick only had one: Bailee. She had Blossom's hair, while Brick's blood red eyes. She was incredibly intelligent, while at the same time…was a skater girl.

Everyone was happy, and that's the way I wanted it.

There was still crime from new villains that came to Townsville, but our kids took care of it.

I didn't want anything to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I had to get off, sorry about the rushed ending. Anyways…REVIEW! THIS IS THE END! GOODBYE! HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY! Oh and btw, I didn't write the wedding because for some reason I hate writing wedding scenese. Idk why though…I just do. *shrugs*. EL FIN.<strong>


End file.
